No Place Like Home
by ausllyfied
Summary: The sequel to 'Doesn't Get Better Than This'. Austin and Ally's lives are going wonderful. Kinsley has just turned one, and they've decided they want to go on another tour. But could their lives turn upside down when something unexpected happens in Europe? Is this something they can handle? Or will this forever change them? -Auslly-
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV  
** I'm flipping the last batch of pancakes when I feel someone tug on my dress. I look down to see Kins by my side. "Momma, me eat."

"Yes sweetie, as soon as these are done you, Daddy, and I are going to have breakfast." Kinsley begins to look around. I smile, knowing exactly who she's looking for. "Go look in the room with the big music box, I think Daddy's in there." I take the pancakes up as she waddles her way to the den.

As I'm getting the table ready I hear the piano stop playing, and I know she's found Daddy.

Its weird how common those words have become since Kinsley was born. _Momma and Daddy._ I never thought being called Momma would feel so comfortable and familiar.

I look up from setting the table and see my two favorite blondes walk into the kitchen. "Look Kins, Momma fixed us pancakes for breakfast!" I hear Austin tell her.

"Yayyyy!" She exclaims, bouncing excitedly in Austin's arms. He smiles and places her in the high chair. I sit down, and Austin makes his way to the chair beside me. "Thanks for fixing my favorite." He says leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"No problem sweetie. I wanted to make our last breakfast together special, and I know how much you two love pancakes." I say reaching over and tickling Kinsley's tummy. She erupts in laughter, and my heart fills with joy. I look back over at Austin who has a tint of sadness on his face. "I know. I don't want to leave her either." I confess.

"I just wish there was some way we could bring our baby girl on tour with us."

"Yea. We've never been away from her. I hope she reacts well living with Dez and Carrie for a couple of months." I pause. "That's a couple of months we'll miss seeing her grow."

"Its just too dangerous to take her with us. I don't want her traveling this young and especially halfway across the world. Don't worry Alls, we'll Skype her everyday and always call to say goodnight."

I smile and give Austin's hand a gentle squeeze. "Well, let's have a good time before we have to take her to Uncle Dez's." I say, putting a smile on my face for Kins.

 **Austin's POV  
** Its around one in the afternoon, and we're driving Kinsley to Dez's. Ally, Kins, and I had a great morning together. We tried to make it the best for Kins, so she wouldn't be hurt by us leaving her. I didn't want to leave her, but we didn't have a choice. Ally and I had both thought about it for a long time, and we decided we wanted to go on another tour; we missed performing. Trish had booked us a European tour. I will never understand why she booked one so far away from home, but I've learned not to argue with Trish. She was actually coming with me and Ally, and Jace graciously said he would take over Sonic Boom for us until we got back. I'm thankful me and Ally we're blessed with such great friends.

I pull into Dez's drive and glance over at Ally sitting next to me. I see her look over at me, and she bites her lip, trying not to cry. "Hey, Dez and Carrie are some of the best people we know, and they are going to take great care of Kinsley while we're gone. Don't worry sweetie."

"I know." She says, and she leans over and sweetly kisses me. I suddenly hear little laughs coming from behind us. I turn around to see Kinsley giggling at us. I smile, and get up to go get her out.

"Were you laughing at Mommy kissing me?" I ask her while I unbuckle her. She giggles again, and it makes me chuckle. I lift her out as Ally gets her bags out of the boot of the car. "Guess what Ally?"

"What?" Ally asks grinning at us.

"Little Kinsley Esther here thinks its funny because you kissed Daddy."

"Oh is that so?" Ally teasingly asks. She walks over and kisses me again, making Kins tumble in laughter. "You silly girl." Mommy says planting a peck on Kinsley's head.

We walk up to the Wade's house and see Carrie open the front door. "Hey guys!" She says, her golden locks bouncing when she speaks.

"Hi Carrie." Ally says, leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Come on in. I'll show you where you can put her stuff Ally." Ally and Carrie walk down a hallway while I wander around the house with Kinsley.

"This is going to be your home for a couple of months sweetie." I say as she marvels at her surroundings. "Uncle Dez and Aunt Carrie are going to be keeping you. You're going to have so much fun here."

"Oh yea. We're going to have so much fun!" I jump and turn around to see Dez behind me.

"Hey buddy." I walk over to him and we do our handshake, "What up!?" Even as grown men, we're still goofy best friends.

"Hey Kins." Dez says as he waves to her. She smiles at him.

"She loves her Uncle Dez. Don't you Kins?" Her smile grows even wider when I ask her.

"Thanks for letting me and Carrie keep her. We're going to have a great time." Dez says.

"There isn't anyone else I'd trust with her, and plus, it'll give you and Carrie some practice." I say winking at him.

"Who knows? We might have a little Wade by next year."

"Carrie's pregnant!?" I ask surprised.

"No, not yet, but we're trying."

"Congratulations Dez! I'll keep you and Carrie in my prayers. Hopefully you'll get some good news soon."

"Thanks buddy." Dez says as he gives my shoulder a pat.

Ally and Carrie soon join us. "Austin, we need to be leaving. Our flight leaves at 2:30, and we still need to go pick up Trish." I nod as Ally walks over to me and I hand her Kinsley.

"Dez and I will be in the kitchen. We'll let you say goodbye to her." Carrie and Dez walk out, leaving me and Ally with our baby girl. I see a small tear roll down Ally's cheek as she looks at me. I go over to them and envelope them both in a hug.

After we explained to Kinsley again what was happening and we told her goodbye, we walked into the kitchen. Ally handed Kinsley over to Carrie, "Thanks so much for keeping her you guys." She said.

"You're absolutely welcome." Carrie said looking down at Kins. Surprisingly Kinsley didn't cry, and she even seemed happy to be staying with her uncle and aunt.

"Well goodbye guys, if you need anything or if there is any kind of emergency call me or Ally. If you can't get us, then call Trish."

"Don't worry Austin, we'll make sure we have everything under control." Dez assures me.

"Bye Kinsley. I love you." I hear Ally say as she gives Kinlsey one more hug.

I walk over and lean down to my little girl, "Bye Kins. Daddy and Mommy love you very much and we'll see you again very soon." I kiss her cheek, and walk back over to Ally. I hold her hand as we tell Dez and Carrie goodbye and leave.

I was so excited that me, Ally, and Trish would be on a plane headed to Europe in no less than an hour, but saying goodbye to my baby was one of the hardest things I had to do. Who knew that you could love a little human being so much? I never did, until Kinsley came into our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**  
Trish, Austin and I were all on our private jet headed toward Europe; Lisbon to be exact. Austin and I would be performing our first show in three days. I was so excited to be on stage again, but I already missed Kinsley so much. But I had to remember this was what was best for her. Austin said he'd make sure we'd videochat everyday and that we'd always call to say goodnight. I'm sure Dez and Carrie will take good care of her, but there's just this uneasy feeling I can't shake. I turn toward Austin beside me, "Austin?"  
He turns toward me, "Yea baby?"  
"I- I feel like something bad is going to happen."  
"Come here." He says lifting the arm rest between us. I scoot over and lay my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie. Everything is going to be fine."  
"How are you so sure?" I ask him.  
"I trust that God will keep her safe."  
A sense of calm washes over me when he says that. I guess I was letting worry get the best of me. Austin and I were going to have fun on tour, and Kins was going to be safe at Dez's.  
I close my eyes as we continue to fly toward Europe.

 **Austin's POV**  
I'm sitting there holding a sleeping Ally when Trish walks over, "We need to buckle up Austin. We're about to land."  
"Okay, thanks Trish." I say as she sits down in front of us and secures her seat belt. "Ally, wake up." I place Ally back in her seat, and she wakes up. "Buckle up, we're about to land." I tell her while reaching for my seat belt.  
I see Ally buckle up and clutch her moon-sun necklace as we begin to land.

 _Two hours later._  
The three of us have checked into our hotel rooms and are relaxing from the long ride. Ally and I are in room 94, and Trish is across the hall.  
I'm laying on the bed strumming my guitar while Ally is taking a shower. One of my old songs comes to mind and I begin to softly sing,  
 _I like the bass when it booms_  
 _You like the high end treble_  
 _I'm like the 99th floor_  
 _And you're coolin' street level_  
 _I like the crowd_  
 _Ro-ro-ro-rockin' it loud_  
 _You like the sound of hush hush_  
 _Hey! Keep it down_  
 _High tops, flip flops, Retro, Dance pop_  
 _We rock different ways_  
 _Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run_  
 _What can I say?_  
 _It's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you)_  
 _I know we're not the same_  
 _But we do what we do_  
 _It's you (it's you) and it's me (it's me)_  
 _And who says that we have to agree_  
 _'Cause I like what I like_  
 _And sometimes we collide_  
 _But it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you)_  
 _I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

I smile remembering how different Ally and I were when we first met. We sure have come a long way, especially Ally. I go back to strumming my guitar when Ally walks into the room, drying her wet hair with a towel.  
"Were you playing 'Its Me, Its You'?" Ally asks me.  
"Yea. Its funny to think about how different we used to be."  
"Funny? How?" She asks, stopping in front of me.  
"Well, you were so quiet and shy, and I was loud and carefree."  
"I guess we balanced each other out." She says sitting beside me.  
"We do make a perfect team, don't we?" I say smiling at her.  
"Sure do. You're my moon and I'm your sun."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." I say, giving my guitar one last strum.  
Ally plops back on the bed when I get up to put my guitar away. When I look back at her, she's laying on her side watching me. I walk over and lie down beside her, staring into her beautiful eyes. Ally reaches up and turns off the light. "Oh, are we going to bed early tonight Mrs. Moon?"  
"Hmm, not yet." She grabs my hand and pulls me up.  
"What are we-" She puts her finger against my lips.  
"Come here." She turns on her phone and lays it on the bedside table. A familiar melody begins to play, _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion.  
Ally wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close. I didn't question her motives. I just let the music move us as we swayed in each others arms.

"I'm everything I am, because you loved me." I sing along with the last line of the song.  
Ally looks up at me in the dark and runs a hand through my hair. I lean down and slowly kiss her. A couple of seconds later she pulls away, "I love you Austin."  
"I love you too Ally." I wrap my arms back around her waist, and softly begin to sing, "You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me."

And there I was, dancing in a dark European hotel room with the woman that I loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Austin singing.

"O Praise the one who paid my debt

And raised this life up from the dead

Jesus paid it all,

All to Him I owe;

Sin had left a crimson stain,

He washed it white as snow."

I sat up and looked in the corner of the room. There was Austin strumming his guitar and praising God. I smiled. There was nothing I admired more about him than his heart for God. I softly began to hum along, and he looked over at me.

"Good morning handsome."

"Morning beautiful." He says, continuing to play.

I join in, "I hear the Savior say,

Thy strength indeed is small;

Child of weakness, watch and pray,

Find in Me thine all in all.

Jesus paid it all,

All to Him I owe;

Sin had left a crimson stain,

He washed it white as snow."

A half hour later Austin and I decided we were going to go out for breakfast. "I'm going to go see if Trish wants to come." I tell him as I slip my sandals on.

"Okay babe." He tells me as I leave our room. I walk across the hall and knock on Trish's door.

A couple of seconds later she comes to the door, "Hey Ally. Come on in."

I walk through her doorway, and I'm instantly hit by the smell of bacon and eggs. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me and Austin to have breakfast, but it smells like you've already ordered." I say giggling.

"Oh yea! This hotel is known for it's great room service, so I had to try it out before we left!"

I reach over and swipe a piece of bacon.

"Wow, this is pretty good." I say while munching.

Trish laughs, "You and Austin go on and have breakfast. I'll catch you guys for lunch."

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Well who else is going to eat what I ordered?" She says, gesturing towards her food.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Alright girl."

I leave Trish's room and walk back over to ours.

"Is Trish coming?" I hear Austin ask as I enter the room.

"No, she's already ordered a pretty delicious breakfast." I tell him.

He walks over to me and stops right in front of my face, the tips of our noses touching. He leans in and lightly brushes my lips.

"Bacon?" He asks.

"Yep, Mr. Breakfast Detective." I say playfully pushing him away.

"Come on muh lady, lets go get something scrumptious to tickle our bellies." He says in a British accent.

I burst out laughing and take his hand.

 **Austin's POV**

Ally and I had a quaint little breakfast at a coffee pub a couple of blocks away. We had taken a stroll afterwards and were just now getting back to our hotel.

"Hey Alls?" I ask.

"Yea?"

"Wanna video call Dez and see how Kinsley's doing today? It should be around noon where they're at now."

"Yes!" She excitedly says as she jumps onto the bed with me.

She sits beside me as I pull out my phone and call Dez. On the third ring he answers, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Dez." I say to my best friend.

"How are you guys doing?" Ally asks.

"We're doing fine. Carrie, Kinsley, and I just had some PB&J sandwiches for lunch."

"Could we see her?" I ask him.

"Sure buddy. Let me go find her and Carrie."

We see Dez get up and start to look for them around his house. He stops in his living room and sits beside them on the couch.

"Austin and Ally wanna see Kinsley." I hear him tell Carrie.

"Alrighty!" Carrie says.

Ally and I see shuffling going on and then Kins' sweet face appears on the screen.

"Hey baby girl!" Ally says.

Kisnley begins to smile.

"How's my baby girl doing?" I ask.

"Dada!" She exclaims.

My heart warms at hearing her say my name.

"Did she sleep well last night?" Ally asks.

Dez moves the camera outwards so we can see both him and Kinsley, "Yep. I didn't think babies were suppose to sleep straight through the night like that?"

"She's always been good about sleeping." I tell him.

We all had been talking for about twenty minutes when I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ally tells me. She gets up and walks over to the door.

"Who's that?" Dez asks me.

I look over and see Trish.

"Its just Trish." I tell him.

"Tell her I said 'Hi'."

"Trish, Dez says 'Hey'." I tell her as she walks over.

She leans over and looks at my phone. "Hey Dez! Oh, and hey Kinsley!" She says waving at the screen.

"Don't forget about me." We hear Carrie say from beside Dez.

Dez moves the camera over so we can see her. "Hi girl!" Trish says giglling.

For another hour we all just hung out and talked, even if half us were in Europe and the other half in America. It was amazing at what we could do because of technology.

After our chat with Kinsley and the Wades, Trish, Ally, and I ordered lunch. Trish insisted me and Ally try the room service.

As soon as our burgers and fries arrived, Trish urged us to try them. I took a bite of my burger and was surprised. This really was some good food. I flashed Trish a thumbs up. "I knew you'd like it!" She tells me.

"These fries may be better than that bacon I tried this morning." Ally tells her.

"We've definitely got to come back to this hotel if we go on another European tour." I say.

"So are you guys ready to be back on stage?" She asks me and Ally.

"Oh yea! I feel like I haven't performed in forever. I went on a huge hiatus once I found out I was pregnant with Kinsley. Its been like what, two years?" Ally says.

"Two years, one month, and five days."

Ally and I look over at Trish.

"Wow. How'd you get so precise?" I ask Trish.

"Oh, I've got an app." She says holding up her phone.

I chuckle and shake my head.

The rest of the day, the three of us had a fun time hanging out in Lisbon and making memories.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Hope you guys are liking the sequel. There's something big that's going to be happening in this story, as I said in the summary. Leave me a review and tell me what you think is going to happen in Europe!

Ily & God bless


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV  
** "Thanks Lisbon, you guys have been amazing!" I said looking out at the roaring crowd. "Should I bring Austin back out for one more song?" Our fans erupted in cheers when I posed the question. "Come on out here Austin." I said glancing toward the side of the stage.  
Austin walked out in his red blazer, carrying his acoustic guitar. Our crew set up a microphone beside me as Austin made his way toward me. He adjusted his guitar and stepped in front of the microphone. "I think you're going to like this one." He said smiling. The crowd became quiet, anticipating what Austin was going to play. He waited a couple of seconds, and then began to play. As soon as Austin strummed the first chord, everyone went crazy. I smiled and looked over at Austin as I started to sing

 _When you're on your own_  
 _Drowning alone_  
 _And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
 _Someone will throw it_

 _And when you're afraid_  
 _That you're gonna break_  
 _And you need a way to feel strong again_  
 _Someone will know it_

 _And even when it hurts the most_  
 _Try to have a little hope_  
 _That someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
 _When you don't_

 _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
 _Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
 _You can come to me_

 _You struggle inside_  
 _Losing your mind_  
 _Fighting and trying to be yourself_  
 _When somebody lets you_

 _Out in the cold_  
 _But no where to go_  
 _Feeling like no one could understand_  
 _Then somebody gets you_

 _So take a breath and let it go_  
 _And try to have a little hope_  
 _'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
 _When you don't_

 _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
 _You can come to me_

 _Like a chain that never breaks_  
 _Like a truth that never bends_  
 _Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again_  
 _It's the feeling that you get_  
 _It's the moment that you know_  
 _That no matter what the future holds_  
 _You'll never be alone_

 _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
 _If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
 _If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
 _If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
 _You can come to me_

 _You can come to me,_  
 _Yeah_

I sweetly kissed Austin on the cheek as the lights on the stage darkened. He grabbed my hand and we walked off stage together, the arena still rolling in cheers.  
"Ally! Austin! You guys were amazing!" Trish said running over and giving us a hug.  
"Thanks!" Austin and I said in unison.  
"Lets go out and celebrate your first show!" Trish said ushering us. Austin and I followed her outside and we all got into the limo together.

 **Austin's POV**  
Trish had taken us roller skating, and we were all having a blast. Well, all of us except Ally. She didn't know how to skate and was helplessly clinging to my side. I had my around her as we made our way towards the benches.  
"Austin, how do you find this fun?"  
"How do you not?" I asked, laughing.  
She glared up at me as I sat down on the bench with her.  
Trish rolled past us backwards, waving as she went.  
"I just don't see how you two can do that. Every time I get out there I fall." Ally said looking down.  
"I did too my first couple of times. I got tons of bruises, but I eventually learned how to skate."  
She slowly looked up at me, her hands in her lap. "I don't want to learn. You and Trish can go have fun though."  
I frowned. "I'm not going to skate without you."  
"Austin...go have fun."  
"But I won't have any fun if you're not with me." I pleaded.  
"What about Trish?" Ally bargained.  
I leaned down and whispered, "She's not my Ally."  
Ally looked at me, contemplating what to do. "Come here All's," I said grabbing her hands and pulling her up with me, "Get on my back."  
"What? You can't skate with me on your back." She said giggling.  
"Who says I can't? Come on, hop on." I said turning around.  
Ally took a wobbly leap and jumped onto my back.  
I began my way around the rink as Michael Jackson's _Beat It_ poured through the speakers. Surprisingly, skating with Ally wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

An hour later, Trish and I finally got Ally to have fun. Ally would stand in the middle of me and Trish and link her arms around us. She was actually starting to make some progress with skating.

We all rolled over to the benches to take a break. "Thank guys. I'm starting to see the fun in this." Ally said smiling.  
Trish looked down at her phone and looked back up at us, "It's already midnight guys. We need to get back to the hotel. We've got to get up early and load the tour bus in the morning."  
"Yea, I am kind of tired." I admitted.  
"I was just starting to have fun." Ally said frowning. Trish and I laughed. I reached over and intertwined Ally's hand with mine.  
"Don't worry Alls. We'll go roller skating again, and maybe next time we'll bring Kinsley."  
Ally smiled at me. "Alright guys." She said getting up.

The three of us left the skating rink and went back to the hotel. As soon as Ally and I walked through our door, I plopped down on the bed. "You tired old man?" Ally asked jumping on top of me.  
"Yea, I'm not young like I used to be." I said in an old man voice while wrapping my arms around Ally. She erupted in lazy laughter as she laid her head on my shoulder.  
"I guess I am a little, but performing makes me feel like a teenager again!" She said looking up, leaning her forehead on mine. I smiled.  
"I'm so happy you're already enjoying this tour." I gave her a peck on the lips.  
"Thanks for suggesting we go on another one." She leaned down and gave me a long, slow kiss.  
We pulled apart, and I laid my head down on the bed. I slowly began to nod off until I felt Ally's lips on mine again. She smiled in the middle of the kiss and pulled back to look at me. "Goodnight sweetie." She said getting up off of me.  
"Goodnight." I said closing my eyes again.  
The last thing I remembered was the feeling of Ally taking my shoes off, and then I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

Trish was currently showing Austin and I around our new tour bus. Compared to Austin's bus from his Full Moon tour, this thing was a mansion! In the back was our "room"; we had a little door and everything. Then there was the kitchen and living area and another door. Then on the other side of that were two bunks and the bathroom. "Wow Trish! This bus is huge!" I said sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

Austin slid in beside me, "Yea, you really went all out this time."

"Only the best for my two best friends." Trish said sitting down in front of us.

"So where are we headed next?" Austin asked.

"We're going to Barcelona!" Trish exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Austin and I said.

"The only negative to Barcelona is that we have to spend 13 hours in the tour bus getting there." Trish said a little upset.

"Don't worry Trish; we'll make sure this trip is going to be fun. I mean hey, we're in Spain!" Austin said, trying to cheer Trish up.

"You're right Austin. How about a game of Monopoly?" she asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"I'll go get it. I made sure that plenty of board games were put on the bus." She said while getting up.

I looked at Austin beside me. His golden locks were shining in the mid day sun. "I'm going to go put our suitcases away."

"I'll help you." Austin said getting up and helping me up.

We walked to the front of the bus to grab our suitcases that were beside the door, and we saw Eric, our bus driver. He was fairly young, only a couple of years older than us. "Hey guys." he said when he saw us.

"Hi Eric." Austin said, picking up all of the suitcases. I gave him a look for not letting me help.

"We're about to get rolling, are you guys ready?" Eric asked sitting down behind the wheel.

"Yes. We've gotten everything." I told him.

"Okay, just be prepared for a little jerk when we take off, but that should be it." He said cranking the bus.

"We'll tell Trish. Thanks Eric." Austin said.

"No problem." Eric said as Austin and I walked off.

We made it back to the kitchen area after dropping our bags off in the back of the bus. Trish was at the table and had already set up the game and declared herself the banker. Austin sat down first, and I sat beside him.

"So, who wants to be the puppy?" Trish asked, knowing I always want to be the puppy.

"Meeeeee!" I said, reaching for my favorite piece.

Austin and Trish laughed, and with that we started the really long ride to Barcelona.

 **Austin's POV**

It was almost 10:30 and we have been on the bus for about nine hours. Only four more hours and we would be in Barcelona.

We were still playing the same game of Monopoly that we had started when we left. Its amazing how long this game can be.

Everyone was starting to get tired. Trish was propped up on the table with her elbows, Ally was laying her head on my shoulder, and my eyes were starting to grow heavy.

Right as Trish rolled the dice, Ally abruptly sat up. Trish and I looked at her, "You okay Ally?"

She shook her head 'no' at Trish. She placed her hand over her mouth and darted for the bathroom. Trish and I looked at each other worried.

"Is Ally sick?" Trish asked me.

"No, not that I know of." I said, about to get up to go check on her.

"I'll go see about her Austin." Trish said getting up before I could.

I nodded my head 'okay' and looked out the window as Trish went to check on my Alls.

 **Ally's POV**

I slowly stood up from the toilet, feeling disgusting. _Why did I get sick again?_ I heard a knock on the door as I was cleaning up.

"Ally, are you okay?" I heard Trish ask.

"Yea, I'm fine now." I said opening the door. "Do you have a hair bow?" I asked.

"I think I have one in my suitcase, let me go look." Trish said, walking towards her sleeping area.

I took a seat on her bunk as she opened her suitcase and began to look around. "So, do you think you're sick?" she asked handing me a hair bow and sitting down beside me.

"I don't think so." I said while putting my hair up in a pony tail.

"Do you think it could be those burgers we had for lunch?"

"That is a possibility, but I don't think so Trish. I haven't told anyone yet, but I got sick at the hotel last night too."

"You didn't tell Austin?"

"No, I didn't want to worry him. Besides, I felt perfectly fine afterwards." I said.

"So you just randomly got sick last night and today?"

"Yea."

Trish turned toward me. "Has anything else been going on?"

I looked at her a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't had anymore symptoms?" Trish asked, air quoting 'symptoms.'

I sat there for a minute, trying to figure out what she meant, but I still wasn't getting it.

"Ally, Kinsley..." Trish said.

"What about Kins?" I asked.

"You know, Kinlsey was the first. Maybe this might be number two..."

I placed my hand over my mouth. _How stupid can I be? Why have I not thought about this?_ "I did miss something last month, but I just thought it was because of the stress of going on tour again and leaving Kinsley."

"Well, you have been vomiting. It may be because of something else." Trish said.

"Oh my gosh Trish, you're probably right."

"So what are you going to do Ally?"

"I guess I'll talk to Austin about it, and when we stop in Barcelona I'll get some tests."

"No. I'll get them for you. The press will most likely be snooping around."

"Thanks Trish." I said leaning over and giving her a hug.

"You're absolutely welcome." She said smiling. "Well, Austin's probably wondering where we are."

"Yea." I said yawning. We got up and began to walk back to where Austin was.

"I'm tired too Ally, how about we head to bed."

"I'm not arguing with that one."

We both laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Austin turned away from the window when he heard us walk in.

"Ally, are you okay?" He said getting up and hugging me.

"Yes, I'm okay sweetie."

"Well I think we're going to hit the hay. Its gotten pretty late, and I know we're all tired." Trish said, cutting off a light.

"Yea, I am worn out." Austin said.

"Goodnight Trish." I said.

"Goodnight guys, see ya in Barcelona." Trish said, and she walked out of the kitchen and went back to her bunk.

"Come on, let's go lay down. I have something I need to talk to you about." I said taking Austin's hand and leading him towards our room.

As soon as we were inside, and the door was shut, we sat down on the bed. There really wasn't room to sit anywhere else. Austin looked over at me, "Are you really okay Alls?"

"Yes, I feel fine now, but I need to tell you something. That wasn't my first time getting sick. I also got sick back at the hotel last night."

"Ally, why didn't you wake me up?"

"There was no need to. I felt perfectly normal afterwards, just like a couple of minutes ago."

"Okay, I'm glad you're feeling better sweetie, but if you get sick again I'm making sure of it that you go to a doctor." Austin said firmly.

I smiled at how much he cared for me. "Well Trish and I talked about it, and if it is what we think it is, I'm most likely going to get sick again."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Okay, along with getting sick, I missed my monthly last month, but I just shrugged it off because I thought it was because of the stess of going on tour and leaving Kins."

"So you think you might be pregnant again?" He said, breaking into a smile.

"Yes, there's a really strong possibility that I am."

"That's amazing honey!" He reached over and enveloped me into a hug. "When will we know for sure?"

"When we stop in Barcelona tomorrow, Trish is going to go get me some tests."

"But they're not a hundred percent accurate are they?"

"If a test I take tomorrow comes back positive, I'll go see a doctor and absolutely, one hundred percent, positively make sure." I said smiling.

"And I'm coming. If you are pregnant, I don't want to miss this baby's first doctor's appointment like I did Kinsley's"

"That's different Austy; I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was the best surprise ever!" Austin said, leaning over and pecking me on the lips. "Lets get some sleep sweetie. Tomorrow will be here before we know it."

I smiled. Austin reached over and turned out the light, and we went to sleep hopefully dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

I stepped out of the small bathroom on the tour bus after checking the third and last pregnancy test. I walked over to Trish and Austin who were sitting on her bunk.

"Well?" Trish asked anxiously.

"It was positive just like the last two!"

"Congratulations!"

"We're having another baby!" Austin exclaimed, getting up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know!" I said excitedly.

"Do you need me to call the tour physician?" Trish asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot we had one. I was just going to go to a doctor." I said.

"I'm not really sure how you would get an appointment with a European doctor." Trish said.

Austin stood there with his arm around me as we talked with Trish. "The tour physician is perfect. He'll always be here to keep a good check on you and the baby. That's a great idea Trish." He said.

"Thanks Austin. So when would you want him to come?" She asked.

"What about in an hour?" I suggested.

"Okay, I'll go give him a call and check on the stage crew. See you guys in a few." Trish said, and she walked off of the tour bus dialing the tour physician.

As soon as the door was shut behind Trish, Austin and I were alone. He placed his hands on my waist and said, "Come here."

I turned around to face him with a smile on my face. He leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. A couple of seconds later, I pulled away from his passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked him giggling.

"For making me a father again and just simply because I love you."

"Oh, I love you too baby, and thank you for making me a mother again." I leaned up and placed my lips back on his. _I loved this man so much._

 **Austin's POV**

Dr. Phillip, our tour physician, just left and he confirmed that Ally was indeed pregnant! I was so happy to be having another baby with Ally. She seriously is the best mom to our little Kins.

Ally and I were sitting in the window seat in the kitchen of the tour bus. Her hand was intertwined with mine as I listened to her talk about our baby's future.

"I guess we'll have to turn the guest room into Kinsley's room, but I don't know if I'll like her sleeping all the way down the hall. We could let her stay in the nursery with the new baby until she got a little older, but then she might wake the baby when they're sleeping. You know how hard it is to get a baby to sleep Austy. I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get home I guess. You know Kins is going to make such a great big sister! She's going to love this baby so much! Hopefully she won't get jealous. We need to teach her not to be jealous. I hope she doesn't feel we will be ignoring her. I will have to spend extra time with the baby, that isn't anything I can avoid. Oh Austin, we need to let her be involved as much as a one year old can be. I just know her and the baby are going to grow up to be best friends!"

I smiled at how Ally babbled on and on when she was excited.

"How about we video call Dez and tell her, Dez, and Carrie the good news?" I asked.

"Yes! I'd love to!"

"Okay, what time is it there right now?"

"Well, since it's 4:00 pm it should be like 10:00 am there." Ally figured.

"That's not too early." I said grabbing my tablet.

I handed it over to Ally and put my arm around her as she called Dez and Carrie.

A couple of moments later, Carrie answered.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Carrie!" Ally happily said.

"Go get Dez and Kinsley. We have some big news." I told her.

"Okie doke. Be right back." She said before disappearing from the screen.

I looked over at Ally. She was smiling, and I knew she couldn't be happier. Dr. Phillip helped us calculate our due date earlier, and it looks like we're going to be having a Christmas baby!

"Alls," I whispered in her ear, "Since the baby is due sometime in December, I guess that means things got a little too heated on Valentines Day."

She gasped, "Austin!"

I winked at her, and that's when Carrie reappeared with Kins and Dez.

"Hey! Carrie said you guys had some big news!" Dez said anxiously.

I looked over at Ally who was still blushing from what I said.

"Yes, we sure do." I said smiling.

"Well? Don't leave us hanging!" Carrie said.

Ally looked up at me and then back at the screen. "Kinsley," Kins cracked a smile at hearing her Momma say her name, "You're going to be a big sister sweetie!"

"Congratulations!" Dez and Carrie said in unison.

"Thanks!" Ally said leaning back against my arm.

"Kinsley, you're going to be the cutest big sister ever. Yes you are!" I said, making my daughter erupt in laughter.

"She has no idea what that means, but I think she knows it's good." Dez said bouncing her up and down.

"Wow. You would really make a great father Dez." I said.

"Well, I may be an expecting father." Dez said, shifting his eyes toward Carrie.

"What?" Ally exclaimed.

"We may be expecting a baby too!" Carrie said.

"Do you not know?" I asked.

"No, we don't know yet. We're going to see the doctor tomorrow, but Carrie's been dealing with a lot of symptoms." Dez said.

"I hope you guys are! I really hope you are pregnant Carrie!" Ally said.

"Thanks! Me too!" The happy blonde replied.

"So, how has Kinsley been?" I asked, looking at my baby girl.

"She been doing great! Look at what I taught her."

I got worried as soon as Dez said that, but I didn't say anything. I watched him turn Kins around so she was facing him.

"What's my name?" He asked her.

"Dez!" She happily replied.

"And what's my name Kinsley?" Carrie asked.

"Ca-ie!" Kins said.

Ally and I chuckled.

"We're still working on my name." Carrie said.

"That's wonderful! She seems to be enjoying staying with you two." Ally said.

"I think she has. We know we have certainly enjoyed her staying with us!" The red head said.

We all talked for a while longer until Trish came back and told us it was sound check time.

Ally, Trish, and I walked to the stage without a care in the world. Tonight was going to be a great show!


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's POV**

"Thank you Barcelona!" I gratefully told the crowd as the lights went dim on stage. I grabbed Ally's hand and we walked away.

"You guys were incredible, once again!" Trish told us as we were coming down the stairs on the side of the stage.

"Thanks girl!" Ally replied.

"So do you guys want to do anything tonight?" Trish asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Well, there's this little fair thing about ten miles from here. Eric said he saw it last night when we drove past it." She replied.

"Yay! You know how much I love festivals!" Ally bounced with excitement.

Trish laughed, "I'll go tell Eric where we're headed then!"

Trish walked off towards the back exit as Ally and I made our way to our temporary dressing room.

We walked into the small room off the side of the stage, and I sat down on the sofa. I pulled Ally down with me before she had a chance to resist. She was slightly sitting on my right leg, so I lifted her up and set her on my lap.

"What are you doing Mr. Moon?" She asked.

"I've gotta have a talk with you Mrs. Moon." I replied.

"Okay." She said, looking seriously into my eyes with her big brown ones.

"You know you're not going to be able to ride the attractions at the festival we're about to go to."

Her face slumped when I said this.

"Oh yea... I forgot." She said looking away.

"Don't worry, we'll still have fun." I pulled her close for a hug and kissed her temple. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

She turned her face toward mine, "I love you too." She leaned in and gave me a quick peck and then got up. "I'm going to change into a tee and some jeans. Are you going to wear your concert clothes to the carnival?" She asked me while picking some clothes out of our bag.

"I guess not. What do you reccomend I wear?" I asked, getting up and standing beside her.

"Hmm, let me see." She bent over and began to dig around in the bag. A few seconds later she pulled out my blue collared shirt, my dark jeans, and my old denim jacket. "Here ya go handsome." She said handing them to me.

"Thanks for having such excellent taste sweetie."

"No problemo." Ally said.

We got dressed into our comfortable clothes and packed up our belongings. We were walking out of our dressing room when Ally placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see what was wrong. She had a pale expression on her face, and she looked up at me.

"Austin, I'm not feeling too well."

"Are you feeling sick?"

She nodded her head 'yes' and put her hand over her mouth.

"Come on." I said ushering her back into our dressing room. I dropped our bags by the sofa, and rushed with Ally to the little bathroom inside the dressing room.

We both knelt on the bathroom floor as Ally let go of her lunch. I held her hair back as she heaved over the toilet. _Why did she have to get morning sickness? My sweet angel doesn't need this._

She finally stopped and leaned up. "I'm sorry Austy."

"No it's not your problem Alls, let's just get you cleaned up." I wet a napkin for her, and she wiped her face off.

"Lets go on to the bus so I can brush my teeth and get this horrible taste out of my mouth."

"Okay sweetie." I picked our bags up, and we left.

 **Ally's POV**

Austin and I were walking into the tour bus, and we saw Trish sitting at the kitchen table. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth while Austin went on in the kitchen. I began to put toothpaste on my toothbrush when I heard Trish talking to Austin.

"Where have you guys been? I thought you might have gotten lost." She said jokingly.

"Ally got sick again." My sweet husband said.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the festival then." She said.

"I don't know. Let's ask her when she gets done brushing her teeth." Austin said.

I hurriedly finished brushing my teeth when I heard him say that. I actually wasn't feeling much better, but I really did want to go to the festival. I walked into the kitchen and put a smile on my face, hoping they would believe it.

"Hey guys! Ready for the festival?" I asked, trying to sound as peppy as I could.

"Are you feeling better honey?" Austin asked me.

 _Man. Why'd he have to ask me if I was feeling better._

I slowly let my guard down and went to sit by him in the window seat. I laid down on the empty spot beside him, and I let my head rest in his lap. "Actually no, but I just really want to go to this festival. Its been years since we've been to one." I said looking up at him.

He pushed my hair to the sides of my face and looked down at me, "Alls, we're not going if you're feeling bad."

"Please!" I pleaded.

"No sweetie."

"Trish." I said, looking over at my best friend.

"Ally, I'm with Austin. You'll only feel worse if we went."

My eyes began to sting and water from the thought of not going. I turned my head toward Austin and buried my face in his shirt.

 _Why was I so emotional? Oh yea, the baby._ I thought to myself.

"Okay, what if we only stay for thirty minutes. Please guys!"

Trish and Austin looked at each other and then back at me. Mine and Austin's eyes met, and I could slowly feel him start to give in.

"Oh okay, but only for thirty minutes. Not a second more." He said.

"Ahhh! Thanks baby!" I said hugging his torso.

"Hopefully this isn't a bad decision, Austin." Trish said, glaring at my husband.

"She was about to cry! I hate to see her cry!" He protested.

"Don't worry Trish. I know my own limits." I said seriously.

"Well, I'll go tell Eric we can go now I guess." she said getting up and heading towards the front of the bus.

"You're going to tell me if you get to feeling worse. Right Ally?" Austin said.

"Of course, but I don't think I could hide anything from you anyway. You know me too well." I said smiling.

"Is your tummy still upset?" He asked me.

I love how he uses the word tummy.

"Just a little." I replied.

"Let me go get you a Sprite."

I sat up, and Austin walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a can of Sprite. He came back over and sat by me, opening up the can.

"Thanks Austy." I said taking a sip.

"Come here. Let me hold you." He said holding his arms open.

I crawled over and sat in his lap while he wrapped his arms around me.

 _Somehow he always knows what I need._


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's POV**

I looked up at the night sky as Ally and I went around in circles on the ferris wheel. She was cuddled up by my side, wearing my jacket. She had been quiet the whole ride, and I was pondering if I should ask her if something was wrong. I reached for one of her curls with my hand and arm that were wrapped around her and began to play with her hair, twirling and untwirling it around my finger. Ally looked up at me and smiled, but I could tell something was bothering her; she didn't have that twinkle in her eye that was normally there.

The ferris wheel came to a halt as passengers began to unload on the bottom. We were stuck on the top, and now was the perfect time to talk. "Ally, what's wrong?" I ask her.

She adverts her gaze from me and looks up at the sky.

"You'd think I were silly if I told you." She says, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"No I won't sweetheart. You can talk to me about anything; you know that."

She looks back at me and runs a hand through her hair, "Do you remember when I told you I had a bad feeling about something on the flight?"

"Yea?"

"Well, it's come back, and I can't shake it. I just feel like something is going to go terribly wrong while we're on tour over here."

"Alls, Kinsley is in excellent hands with Dez and Carrie." I say.

"I know that sweetie. Kins is perfectly safe. I feel like something bad is going to happen to one of us."

I pull her close and place a kiss on her forehead, "Honey, I'm going to protect you. Forever and always. Nothing bad is going to happen to either you or me, you've got to trust me on this one. You don't need to be worrying, you've already got so much on your plate right now with the tour and finding out you're pregnant again. And if knowing I'm always going to protect you isn't enough, remember there is someone so much more powerful than me that is watching out for you twenty four/seven. Remember that Romans 8:28 says, 'God works for the good of those who love him', so everything that happens is for our good, whether we consider it good or bad."

"Thank you for always protecting me and reminding that I am in God's hands. I guess I forgot that this is not my life to live, we're just broken instruments in the hands of the Greatest. And I need to stop worrying, it's not good for the new baby." Ally admits, placing a hand on her belly and looking down.

I put a finger under her chin and lift her eyes up to meet mine, "It isn't any good for you either."

A tint of pink runs through her cheeks as she blushes, "Always caring for me. How could I have possibly ever worried with a husband like you?"

She leans over, and her lips press against mine as the ferris wheel begins to move down.

I pull away and let my hand rest against her cheek, "So you're not going to worry anymore?"

"No, and if anything is ever bothering me again, I will tell you."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." She says, laying her head on my shoulder.

I let out a huge breath I didn't even know I was holding. _Please don't ever worry again._

About fifteen minutes later, Ally and I were making our way back to the tour bus after stopping to get a lemonade. She was holding to her agreement of only staying at the festival for thirty minutes, and I was proud of her. Trish and Eric wanted to stay longer, so he gave me the keys to the bus. Ally and I were walking through the parking lot, trying to make our way to the bus.

Halfway through the walk Ally tugs on my hand, so I look down at her beside me.

"Austy, I don't feel good."

"Do you feel sick at your stomach again?"

"No, I'm just aching all over, and I'm really tired." She says, clearly exhausted.

I let go of her hand and turn around. "Hop on." I say, gesturing with my head.

Ally doesn't even try to protest, and she jumps on my back. "Thanks sweetie." She says kissing my temple, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

A couple of minutes later, we make it to the bus. As soon as we're inside, I carry Ally to our bed and lay her down. She's almost asleep, so I take my jacket off of her and pull a blanket up over her. I turn around, about to leave our small room, but a quiet whisper stops me in my tracks, "Austin?"

I turn back around and look at my adorable, sleepy wife, "Yea sweetie?"

"Could you sing me a song?"

I smile and go sit beside her. She crawls into my lap as I begin to sing one of her favorite songs,

 _Some men dream of crossing oceans_

 _Some men dream one day to fly_

 _Spend their whole lives out there floatin'_

 _On the water and the sky_

 _Some men dream of building fortunes_

 _Some men dream of havin' fame_

 _Nothin' else is more important_

 _Than making money and a name_

 _But in my dreams I see_

 _A little sky blue house_

 _Beside a small stream_

 _A front porch, screen door_

 _The sound of bare feet runnin' and cartoons_

 _In my dreams, your dreams come true_

 _I come find you in your garden_

 _Pullin' weeds between the rows_

 _Trade a kiss for a glass of water_

 _Sit and watch what love can grow_

 _In my dreams I see_

 _A little sky blue house_

 _Beside a small stream_

 _A front porch, screen door_

 _The sound of bare feet runnin' and cartoons_

 _In my dreams, your dreams come true_

 _In my dreams your dreams_

 _Are the only things_

 _That really matter to me_

 _When you smile I smile_

 _What makes you happy makes me happy too_

 _In my dreams your dreams come true_

 _In my dreams your dreams come true_

I look down and see Ally's chest rise and falls as she sleeps. I lean down and plant a kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight sweetheart. Don't worry, I'm right here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**  
I wake up in the middle of the night from a mild stomach ache. I sit up gently, not wanting to wake Austin. As I'm reaching over for my phone, a wave of nausea hits me. I try to get up as quickly as I can and run to the bathroom, without waking my sleeping husband, but it doesn't work. As soon as my stomach stops dry heaving, I hear a voice come into the bathroom with me, "Alls? Are you okay sweetie?"  
"Austin, what's going on?" I hear another voice say.  
Looks like I woke Trish up too.  
"Do you want to call Dr. Phillip?" she asks.  
"No. It's probably nothing to worry about." I say, trying to put on a smile.  
Austin gives me a disapproving glare; I know I'll hear more from him in a couple of minutes.  
"Are you sure Ally?"  
"Yea. I'll be fine Trish. Go finish out your sleep."  
"Okay, but if you get sick again, let me know." She says looking at me and then Austin.  
Trish goes back to bed, and Austin helps me up off the floor. He doesn't say anything while I rinse my mouth out, and we go back to our side of the bus.  
I sit on the bed, and he shuts our little bedroom door behind him.  
"Ally..." He says looking down at me, "What's wrong? Please talk to me."  
"Austin, I don't know."  
"You never got this sick when you were carrying Kinsley. Do you think its the pregnancy, or do you think you're sick?"  
"I don't know Austin. I don't feel sick. I just have really strong waves of nausea that come out of no where."  
He sits down beside me and holds my hand, "Why did you tell Trish you didn't want to see the doctor?"  
"Because, this is nothing that serious. It will most likely go away in a couple of days."  
"Sweetie, you're not a doctor. How are you suppose to know that? What if it doesn't go away? It might could harm our baby."  
"No..." I turn away from him, knowing he's probably right.  
"And Alls, it not good for you to keep throwing up everything you eat. How will you nourish your body if everything you eat keeps coming back up? Sweetie..."  
I don't know what to say. I just turn around and wrap my arms around Austin. He rubs my back as he holds me, knowing I'm just as confused about this as he is.  
A couple of minutes later, he pulls back and looks at me. "Okay. I'll make you a deal. If you're not feeling better in the morning, we're calling the doctor. But if you are, we won't. Deal?"  
"Mk." I say, nodding my head.  
Austin reaches over and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I love you Ally, more than I've ever loved anyone else on this earth. You're my world and it hurts me to see you like this. So please, tell me the truth in the morning."  
"I will." I say.  
I tug on Austin's hand, and we lay back down. I turn on my side to face him, and he wraps his arms around me.  
"You comfortable?" He asks.  
"Yes. Thank you honey."  
He leans down and gives me a kiss, "If you need anything during the night, I'm right here."  
I nod my head and snuggle into his shoulder as sleep overtakes me again.

 **Austin's POV**  
"Austin!"  
I jump awake in bed at the sound of Ally screaming. I look beside me to see her curled up in a ball, tears rolling down her face.  
"Ally! What's wrong!?"  
"It hurts Austin. It hurts..."  
That's when I see the sheets beneath her are stained red with blood.  
 _Dear God no._  
Trish busts through the bedroom door, "What's going on?"  
"Call the doctor! Now!" I tell her.  
She runs away, and I get off of the bed. I begin to rip the blankets and comforter off before they become stained too.  
"Austin! Don't leave..."  
I rush to Ally's side. "I'm not leaving you Ally. Ever."  
A tear trickles down my cheek as I watch my wife lay helplessly in pain.  
She reaches her hand up for mine, and I grasp hers as I sit back down beside her. She rests her head in my lap as she shakes from crying.  
Trish runs back into the doorway, "He's on his way now Austin! Eric's stopped the bus. Is there anything we can do?"  
"Pray."  
Trish nods her head, and hurriedly goes back to Eric.  
I begin to pray as tears flow down my cheeks, " Our Father which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy name.  
Thy kingdom come.  
Thy will be done on earth,  
as it is in heaven...

I look out the tour bus window as the sun rises on my tear stained face. I feel drained from what all has happened within the past six hours.  
Ally was sleeping in my arms as I held her in the window seat. Her breathing is abnormal, short, rapid breaths. Even in her sleep it still haunts her.  
Trish and Eric had left the bus about an hour ago, giving me and Ally our privacy.  
My heart aches. I never knew I could experience so much pain. I can't even imagine what Ally is going through. She had to _physically_ feel the loss.  
And just when I thought I couldn't cry any more, a tears falls. _We lost our baby._  
I rub my face as I sniffle. _They'll never know how great of a big sister Kinsley was going to be. They'll never know how much we love them. We'll never get to see their beautiful face. We won't ever see their first steps, hear their first words..._  
 _Dear God... I've got to trust that you're holding them right now._  
I lay my head against the window as the darkness outside becomes light. Ally begins to move in my arms, and I hear a cry escape her lips. I kiss her forehead and pull her close, "I'm here Ally. I'm right here." She clings to me as her nightmare seems to subside. _Please sleep as long as you want to sweetie, I don't want you to live this nightmare again._  
I gently rock her back and forth. _How are we ever going to get through this?_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update! Senior year has been super crazy so far. Also, someone asked about the song that Austin sang to Ally in Chapter 8, and the song is _In My Dreams_ by Josh Turner. AND...please don't hate me for this chapter! This was intended for the story from the very start. Hope you all are doing well! Love you & God bless!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in the dark wearing Austin's clothes: his Boynado tee and grey sweatpants. I hear the stairs creak as he comes down them.

"Did you get Kins back to sleep?" I ask him as he plops down beside me.

"Yea, I rocked her a little bit and she was out before you could miss me." He says chuckling.

"Well, that's not true. I certainly did miss you." I say, whispering in his ear.

"Oh, did you now?" He asks teasingly, now leaning over me.

"I sure did Moon."

Austin leans on over and presses me against the couch while his lips crash onto mine.

I release for air and look up into his eyes, "Happy Valentines baby."

"I love you Alls."

I pull him back onto my lips, but my bliss soon turns into fear.

I open my eyes, and Austin's gone. I'm sitting in the car with Trish at the redlight. As soon as I look to the right, I see the headlights, and then we're hit by the semi. I'm flung from the car and land in the tour bus bed.

That's when the pain starts again. "No! Please, I don't want to lose my baby! Please! No!"

I jump awake, startled by the nightmare. I look around and realize where I am. Austin's holding me in the window seat as he sleeps; his hair's a hot mess, and his face is puffy. _Wait_. I look down and notice I'm wearing my house robe _. It wasn't a nightmare...it was real. I really did lose our baby last night_. I breakdown remembering what happened. _Why? Why did I let this happen?_

Austin begins to wake up as my sobs shake his body.

"Oh sweetie." I hear him say as he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm...so sorry...Austin." I try to mumble between tears.

I hear Austin's voice choke as he tries to speak, "It wasn't your fault. You heard what...what Dr. Phillip said. There's nothing we could've done to stop it."

"I should've known something was wrong." I cry, wiping my eyes and looking up at Austin.

He looks so worn and tears are running down his cheeks. He hugs me tighter and buries his face in my shoulder.

"Ally..." He whispers into my hair, "I shouldn't have done this to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my fault you're going through so much pain." He says.

I pull back and look at him, placing my palm against his wet cheek.

"You didn't do anything Austin."

"Yes I did. I got you pregnant again. I'm so sorry..." He says, looking sincerely guilty.

"Oh darling...how can you say that? Please don't ever say that. Me getting pregnant again isn'anything to feel guilty over. Our second baby was a blessing while they were here. Don't blame yourself Austin. It's not your fault...or mine." I cry, realizing that blaming ourselves for the miscarriage was only going to cause more pain.

Austin rests his head against the window and nods. I stand up and tighten the rope on my robe.

I place my hand on my abdomen as a tears falls. "I feel so empty Austin." I say, dropping down on the floor and placing my head in my hands.

 **Austin's POV**

After Ally collapsed, I sat on the floor and held her while she cried. It had been a couple of hours, and we had moved to Trish's bunk, since Ally didn't want to go back into our room right now. The memory was still too fresh. I know she was trying to be strong for me, but she was hurting really bad.

I brushed through her hair with my fingers as she laid on my chest, staring out the window across from us.

"Alls? Are you hungry?" I ask. It's three in the afternoon, and she hasn't eaten anything since she woke up.

"No." Is all she says.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Ally, sweetie, you haven't eaten all day. What if I cook a box of macaroni, will you try to eat just a little bit, for me?"

She pauses for a moment, considering my offer, and then she nods her head 'yes.'

About fifteen minutes later, I take a bowl full of cheesy macaroni back to Ally. She's sitting on the bunk cross-legged fiddling with the edge of the comforter. I sit down beside her and hand her the bowl. She sits it in her lap and looks back down at the comforter.

"Austin?" She quietly asks.

"Yea?" I ask.

"What happened to the sheets and blankets that were on our bed?"

I put my hands together, surprised at her question. "Well, I saved the top covers before they became stained, and I think Trish or Eric threw the others away."

"Oh." She says, "What about my clothes I was wearing?"

"I don't know what Trish did with those after we got you out of them... It all became a blur after some point. I can't remember."

Ally just nods her head and stares at the blanket she's sitting on.

I place my hand under her chin and make her look up at me. "We're going to get through this Alls. God gave us our second baby for a reason, and I guess He just decided that He needed them to come home a little sooner than originally planned."

Ally's face begins to quiver, and she opens her arms towards me. I pick up the bowl and pull her into my lap. She lays her head on my shoulder, and I brush the hair out of her eyes.

"I love you." I tell her. "How about we try to eat some macaroni?" I lift some up on the fork and hold it front of her while she takes a bite. "There you go angel."

"Thank you." She tells me.

I feel her hand cover mine as she takes the fork in hers. "You need to eat too." She gets a fork full of cheesy pasta and holds it up for me to eat. I accept, knowing that I am honestly hungry.

My phone buzzes on the pillow while I chew the macaroni. I pick it up and see that Trish has texted me.

 _"Hey Austin. Eric and I wanted to give you and Ally as much time as you need, so we're going to stay at the hotel that's right up the street. I've cancelled your next four shows, but if you need to talk about it, call me. And if you need anything, ANYTHING, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm so sorry that this happened. My heart is broken for you guys. I love you two and are praying for you."_

"What was it?" Ally asks me.

"It was Trish. Her and Eric are going to stay at the hotel up the street."

"Oh, okay." She says, stirring the fork around in her bowl.

I'm about to put my phone back on the pillow when my lock screen catches my eye. It was our Christmas photo. My heart grows warm at Kinsley in her red velvet dress.

"Ally, look at our girl. I miss her so much." I say, holding the phone down so she can see.

"She never got the chance to be a big sister." Ally says as she breathes in a shaky breath.

"That doesn't mean she won't in the future, but let's just focus on healing right now and how blessed we are to have such a sweet little girl like her."

"But Austin, I never want to forget our second baby. They did exist!" She yells at me.

Ally falls against me and cries into my shoulder. I know it's only hurt that's making her lash out.

"I don't want to forget them either Alls, and when Kins is old enough to understand, we'll tell her about them."

"Promise?" She mumbles in my shoulder.

"I promise sweetie."

 _I promise_.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wacky layout, I wrote this chapter on my phone before I have to go back to school tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! Please review & God bless!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes to see sunlight filtering through the little, tour bus window. I sat up and brushed a hand through my tangled hair.

It had been three days since we lost our baby. The pain was still raw, but together, Austin and I were learning to cope with it.

I looked over beside me in the bed, but he wasn't there. I felt a pang seeing that he wasn't beside me. Now, more than ever, I've needed his presence. He's the only one that truly understands what I'm going through.

I got up quickly and went to find my husband. As soon as I opened the door, I heard his voice coming from the kitchen area. I stood in the doorway as I heard him sing.

 _" I had a dream about a burning house_

 _You were stuck inside I couldn't get you out_

 _I laid beside you and pulled you close_

 _And the two of us went up in smoke_

 _Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong_

 _I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone_

 _I've been sleepwalking_

 _Been wandering all night_

 _Trying to take what's lost and broken_

 _Make it right_

 _I've been sleepwalking_

 _Too close to the fire_

 _But it's the only place that I can hold you tight_

 _In this burning house"_

A tear trolled down my cheek as I heard what he was singing.

I must've sniffled, because he stopped strumming his guitar and looked up at me.

"Hey sweetie." He said setting the guitar against the wall.

"Hi Austy."

I walked over and sat by him. Austin wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I laid my head on his.

"How are you doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know...just please don't leave me." I said, wrapping my arm around his torso.

"Alls, why would you say that? You know I'm not going to leave you, especially when we need each other like this."

"I just felt this horrible pain when I woke up and you weren't there." I admitted.

"Are you okay?" He said, worry covering his face.

"Yea, it wasn't a pain like that Austin. It felt like a pang in my chest, like I was getting scared or something."

He relaxed when I said this. "I understand honey, I feel the same way when you're not near me now."

I nodded my head.

"Have you experienced anymore physical pains within the last three days?" He asked sincerely.

"No, not really." I said, breathing out a long deep breath. I didn't want to cry again.

Austin leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You know to tell me if you do, right Ally?"

"Yes sweetie. I won't keep anything from you."

"Thanks Alls." He said, "So, I have an idea."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"What would you think about going to see your mom?"

I smiled up at Austin. "I'd love to see Mom."

"Good, because she's only one town over and about thirty minutes away." He said, smiling back at me.

"I haven't seen her in about six months."

"How about we go today?"

"Sure, but she may be doing something Austin. We can't just sho-" I'm interrupted by him placing a finger on my lips.

"I've already called her and asked her, and she is completely free."

"Thanks sweetie." I say giving Austin a tight hug.

I pull away and look at him serious, "Did you tell her?"

Austin looks at me and nods his head.

"Yea, I told her. I didn't want to just spring it on her once we got there."

"Okay." I pause for a moment. "So how are we getting there?" I ask sitting up.

"Do you want Eric to come and drive the bus?" He asks me.

"Yea, that'd be fine." I tell him.

"Okay, let me text Trish and tell her."

Austin pulls out his phone And begins to text Trish.

 _I can't wait to see my mom. Maybe she'll make this easier._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the crappy chapters. Hopefully they'll begin to get better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**  
I sat in Mom's rocking chair by the window as I watched the rain trickle down outside.  
Austin and I had spent about a week at her house, and today we were leaving to go home. Finally. Emotionally, we were better, thanks to Mom. She's one person who actually understands what we went through. Before I was born, Mom and Dad also had a miscarriage, so I was thankful for her presence.  
I was conflicted about disappointing fans who were expecting to come to future concerts, but we had decided that we just couldn't tour right now. All we needed right now was to be home with Kinsley.

I look over at Austin as he begins to violently stir in bed. I quickly stand up and walk over to him. I shake his shoulders, trying to wake him. "Austin, sweetie, wake up."  
His eyes fly open and he stares at me. "Ally?"  
"It's okay, it was just another nightmare." I tell him while sitting down beside him.  
"They seem so real." He says sitting up.  
"I know baby."  
He takes a moment to wake up and then smiles, "Are you ready to go home today?"  
I smile back at him, "Oh yea. I can't wait to hold Kinsley again."  
"Me either." He says leaning over and pecking my lips.  
"So, are we done packing?" I ask.  
"Well yeah, we only bought two bags to your mom's and the rest are on the bus; Trish said she's got those taken care of. "  
"Alrighty." I say, getting up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to go find Mom so I can spend some time with her before we leave.  
"Okay sweetie." Austin said as I left the room.

 _12 Hours Later  
_ Austin and I had said our goodbyes about an hour ago and now we're on the plane ride home. I had taken a 30 minute nap, but honestly, I can't sleep on planes.  
I open my eyes to find Austin already looking at me. "Creeper much?" I ask him laughing.  
"I love watching you sleep." He tells me.  
I smile and look out the window over his shoulder. I feel Austin intertwine our fingers and I direct my attention back to him.  
"Ally, I need to talk to you?" He says, looking very serious.  
"What is it Austy?"  
He takes a deep breath before starting, "I've been thinking a lot these past couple of days, about everything that's happened."  
I nod my head, "Yeah, me too, and I feel like healing becomes easier everyday. We can't change what happened and we can only count our blessings."  
I give his hand a squeeze and he smiles at me. "I glad you feel that way, because...I was wondering, when you're completely ready, if you'd like to try again."  
"I'd love to try again." I say, smiling back at him. "Are you ready Austin?"  
He takes a moment, and it looks as though he is trying to find the right thing to say. "I'm ready whenever you feel you are."  
"You're so sweet Austin Monica Moon." I lean over and wrap my arms around him.  
"I love you Ally."  
"I love you too."

 **Austin's POV  
** Ally and I drove to Dez's in full anticipation. In just one more mile we would get to hold our baby girl.  
I looked over at Ally in the passenger's seat and she was practically bouncing.  
"What if we just went home instead and picked her up in the morning? It's already 11:48." I said, teasing her.  
"Austin!?" She said slapping my shoulder.  
"I was just kidding. Of course I want her home with us tonight." I said laughing.  
"Not funny Moon." Ally said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Was too funny, Moon!" I retort.  
Before she had a chance to reply sarcastically, she squealed and I grinned as we pulled on into the Wades' driveway.  
We got out of the car and practically ran up to their door. Ally knocked as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.  
"Don't restrain me." She said trying to wiggle free.  
"What could you possibly mean by restrain?" I say, holding my arms firmly around her, but all games ended when Carrie opened the door. In her arms was our smiling baby girl.  
"Mama!" She instantly screamed. I laughed as I let Ally go to get her.  
"Hey, what about your old pops here?" I said leaning down and planting a kiss on her head.  
"Why don't you guys come on in?" Carrie said, motioning for us to come inside.  
We walked into the living room as Ally constantly talked to Kinsley, like she could possibly comprehend everything.  
"Hey buddy!" I heard someone say as we rounded the corner of the hallway.  
"Dez!" I said walking on into the living room and giving me him a hug.  
We all sat down on the couch and I wrapped my arm around the happy mother and daugher.  
"Dada!" Kinsley said reaching for me.  
"That's my girl." I said reaching over and taking her from Ally.  
"Thank you guys so much, for everything." Ally told Dez and Carrie sincerely. I reached over and wrapped my hand around hers as I heard her voice waver.  
"It was nothing, we enjoyed having her here!" Carrie said smiling.  
Ally looked over at Kinsley, who at the moment, was preoccupied with a button on my shirt.  
"Austin, Ally. I know we've already told you this, but it just didn't seem right through video chat. Guys, me and Carrie are so sorry about what happened. We've prayed for you constantly since we found out." Dez said.  
I saw a tear run down Ally's face when Dez said this. "Thanks Dez, and Carrie, it was so extremely hard to go on at first, but time does heal you I guess. I will always grieve over the loss of our baby, and who they would've been, but God allowed me to spend some time with them before he called them home." Ally said, looking stronger than she had a month ago. I placed a hand on Ally's face and kissed her cheek where a tear had previously fallen.  
Carrie looked like she was on the verge of tears too, so I decided to change the subject.  
"So, did Kinsley behave while we were gone?" I asked them.  
"She was a perfect, little angel." Dez said wrapping an arm around Carrie's shoulders.  
"Speaking of kids, you're starting to show Carrie! I'm so happy for you two!" Ally said placing a hand on Carrie's shoulder.  
"Thanks Ally!" Carrie replied, laying her head on Dez's shoulder.  
I looked down at Kinsley who had suddenly gotten very still and quiet, and to my surprise, she had fallen asleep in my lap.  
I laughed and Ally looked over to see her.  
"I know we just got back, and I'd love to talk more guys, but it looks like our little perfect, angel here has conked out." I said while I placed her head on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, we totally understand, and I know you are ready to be home after being gone for so long." Dez said standing up with Carrie.  
"Is it okay if I come by tomorrow and get her stuff?" Ally asked.  
"That's totally fine! Come by anytime you need to." Carrie said as we walked towards the front door.

A couple of minutes later we all said our goodbyes, and me and my girls got in the car.  
"Okay Momma, take your baby. I've got to drive." I whispered to Ally.  
I gently handed her Kinsley and wiped the baby drool off of my shoulder.

Halfway home I glanced over to see Ally watching Kinsley sleep. "Ally?"  
"Yea?" She asked softly.  
"Let's never leave her again."  
"Done." She said as we pulled into our yard.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading guys! I can't believe you've kept up with my story with how hectic the updates have been. Love y'all & God bless!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Austin's POV  
** I gently rocked Kinsley in the rocking chair in her room, bathed in the moonlight flowing in from the window. She had woken up wailing about a half an hour ago. I luckily got to her before she could wake Ally up.  
She was slowly starting to drift back off to sleep while I held her. I couldn't understand why she was crying like she was. Maybe it was just a bad dream.  
"It's okay sweetie, Dada's here now, and he's never going to leave you again. I promise." I leaned down and kissed her head.  
I softly began to sing to her as I felt myself growing drowsy,  
 _I'm a little butterfly_  
 _Spread my colorful wings_  
 _Even though I'm small and frail_  
 _I can do almost anything_  
 _Caterpillar in my cocoon_  
 _I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_  
 _I'm a little butterfly_  
 _I can soar through the sky_  
 _So glad I ended up like this_  
 _Thanks to metamorphosis_  
 _I'm a butterfly_  
 _I'm a butterfly_  
 _Yeah.  
_ I looked back down at Kinsley and suddenly felt my eyes grow heavy.

 **Ally's POV  
** I wandered down the hallway, looking for Austin. He wasn't beside me when I woke up, and I felt the same pang of hurt that I did on the tour bus weeks ago. I hated that I was this weak, but Mom said time would heal all pain and I trusted her, so I knew it would eventually get better.  
I was walking by Kinsley's nursery and a big blur caught my eye. I backed up and the sight before me warmed my heart. There was Austin in the rocking chair holding Kins, both asleep. I walked over to them and lifted Kinsley out of his arms. She stirred a little, but calmed down when I laid her in her crib. I walked back over to my husband, trying to decide if I should wake him or let him sleep.  
I sat down in his lap and the rocking chair leaned back with our combined weight. Austin scratched his head and opened his eyes. "Hey there." I said smiling.  
"Hey Alls. Kinsley woke up screaming last night and I came to see about her, I guess I fell back asleep." He said rubbing his neck.  
"What was wrong with her?" I ask, worried.  
"Nothing was physically wrong. I think she was just having a bad dream."  
"Are you sure?" I ask, getting up and going to Kins.  
I began to examine her to double check and make sure nothing was wrong. As I look at her face, I notice something. Her mouth agape and shining through is a little tiny tooth. "Austin, come here!" I say excitedly.  
He gets up out of the rocking and chair and stands beside me, "What is it?"  
"'Look, a tooth has come through." I say pulling her bottom lip down to expose the whole tooth.  
"Ooohhhh, that's why she was crying last night. She's teething Ally."  
"Awe, before long she'll be eating solid food." I say as Austin wraps his arms around me.  
"Tonight at dinner she'll request a steak!" He says laughing.  
I giggle as we sway and look at our little girl.  
"Austin?" I say after a couple of moments.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I love watching you with Kins. You're the most kind and caring father, thank you." I tell him, turning around in his arms to face him.  
He leans down and kisses me. When we pull away he looks back at our daughter, "I've really missed spending time with her."  
"Me too."  
We watch her sleep for a few more minutes until I grab Austin's hand, "Come on. Let's go back to bed. It's only 4:30."  
"Sleep tight." He tells Kins before we make our way back to our bedroom.  
As soon as we enter our bedroom, I run to our bed and jump under the covers, "Burrrr." I say as I snuggle up under the comforter.  
"You cold?" Austin asks climbing in beside me.  
"Mhm." I say nodding my head.  
"Come here, I'll keep you warm." He says opening his arms.  
I climb in his lap and he swaddles me in a blanket. "Why are you so good to me?" I ask him.  
"Because I adore you, beautiful." Hey says, pulling me close and connecting his lips with mine.  
Electricity shoots through my body, and moments later, the kiss turns fiery with the passion of our love. Austin reaches over and turns our bedside lamp off, and darkness covers the room. I wrap my arms around his strong torso, and he lays me down, my head facing the foot of the bed. He pulls away, the tips of our noses touching, "I love you Alls."  
"I love you too honey." I tell him, running a hand through his hair.  
As soon as he crashes his lips against mine again, it hits me: the pain of my miscarriage, the fear of having another one, the fear of Austin possibly hurting me.  
I continue our kiss for a few seconds more, but then I quickly place my hands on his chest and push him off of me, "Austin...I'm sorry." I say, my voice breaking.  
He sits up and looks at me, and a flash of realization crosses his face. "Baby, no. It was my fault. I shouldn't have..." He says placing an arm on my shoulder.  
Tears begin to fall down my face, "Austin, I don't understand. I thought I was ready. I-I...please hold me."

 **Austin's POV**  
I cradle Ally as she cries, my heart breaking with each tear that falls. I don't know what to tell her; I don't know anything that could possibly make this better.  
I shouldn't have kissed her like that. I should've given her time! Why? ...why? I didn't mean to hurt her. I would never hurt my sweet Alls.  
I feel my cheeks become wet as I think about what I've done to her, and before I realize it, my body is shaking along with Ally's.  
I feel a hand on my cheek and open my eyes to see Ally looking up at me. "Austin?"  
"Yea?" I say, wiping the dampness off my cheeks, and then off of hers.  
"I'm scared." She admits, "I can't control this fear. I'm afraid of having to lose another child."  
"I know." I say, pushing her hair behind her ears.  
"And...I'm afraid you're going to hurt me."  
I take a sudden deep breath and hold in the tears that are threatening to fall. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you again."  
"Austin, this isn't your fault. I wanted to, I really did." Ally says, beginning to calm down.  
"But I still hurt you." I say turning my head away in shame.  
"No. Stop thinking about that. Please, don't think that. It's not true."  
I try to accept what she's saying, but I still feel guilty. She can tell I'm hurt over this, so she explains to me, "Austin, I'm not afraid of you hurting me emotionally. You couldn't and never would do that. It's just that, we haven't made love since I lost our baby."  
I nod my head, "Whenever we are ready, I promise I won't hurt you. Trust me."  
"I do." She says laying her head on my shoulder.

It's silent for a couple of moments until Ally speaks, "Well, we've got an hour until daylight. Would you like to have devotional time on the back porch? It's been a while, and I feel the need to be close to God right now. Plus, we can watch the sunrise together."  
"I'd love too." I say intertwining our hands.  
I pick up my Bible from the night stand and we walk downstairs, being as quiet as possible.  
Somehow, someway, and someday we would be ready again. It was just going to take time to heal, for both of us.


	14. Chapter 14

_6 Months Later  
_

 **Ally's POV  
** "He's adorable!" I tell Carrie, holding Kinsley on my hip.  
"Dah!" Kinsley exclaims, pointing at the baby sleeping in Carrie's arms.  
Everyone in the room laughs. "No Kins, that's not a doll. He's a baby. Say ba-by." Austin says, trying to get Kinsley to say baby.  
Kinsley concentrates for a couple of seconds, and then spits out "Bay!"  
"Good job!" Austin tells her, leaning over to kiss her forehead.  
"He has your hair man." Jace tells Dez, who's sitting beside Carrie and his son on the hospital bed.  
"Great, just what we need, another Dez Wade." Trish says with a giggle.  
Dez smiles at all of the comments, still a little overwhelmed by what has occurred within the last eight hours.  
"I think we should give the new family some privacy." Austin says.  
"Yeah, definitely." I say, encouraging his comment.  
I hand Kinsley to Austin, and lean over to give Carrie a hug. "Congratulations girl, you're going to be a wonderful mom!" I tell her.  
Austin hands our baby girl back over to me while he gives his congratulations to Dez. He whispers something in his ear, they share a laugh, and then Austin walks over to us and wraps his hand around mine.  
As we're walking back into the waiting room, a tiny yawn escapes Kinsley's lips. "I think someone is getting sleepy Daddy." I tell Austin.  
"How about we go home? We've been here for a long time and I know she, and you, are exhausted." He says.  
I nod my head and turn around to see Jace and Trish exiting the Wade's room.  
"Hey guys, we're going to go home. We're all wore out and need some rest." I tell the couple.  
"I think we're going to hang around a little bit longer." Trish says.  
"Okay, I'll see you later." I say walking over, and wrapping an arm around her.

A few minutes later, I'm buckling a drowsy Kinsley into her car seat as my husband cranks the car.  
I walk around and get into the passenger's side as I hear the soft Christmas music flowing from the car speakers.

"It seems just like yesterday Kinsley was born." Austin says halfway home.  
"I know. She's grown so fast." I tell him, turning around to place a hand on our sleeping child.  
"I can't believe she'll be two years old next month." Austin replies, lovingly rubbing my leg.  
I wrap my free hand around his hand on my thigh and look at my two favorite people. "I love you two so much."  
Austin glances over at me as we pull into our driveway, "I love you too Alls, and I positively know she does too, even if she can't say it yet."  
I smile as we unbuckle and get out, "Well, she's picking up on words pretty fast."  
"She gets that from you." He tells me as he lifts her out of her car seat.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Her intelligence." He whispers as he unlocks the front door.

 **Austin's POV  
** I change Kinsley into some pajamas as she whimpers in her sleep from the commotion.  
"I'm almost done sweetie." I tell her, as I put a fresh diaper on her.  
"Now, there you go. I'm all finished."  
I pick her up off of my and Ally's bed and walk her over to the crib in her nursery.  
I lay her down to sleep as I glance over at the clock on the wall, _1:30._  
 _Wow, it's gotten late._ I tell myself as I make my way downstairs to find Ally.  
I find her in the dimly lit kitchen, sitting on the countertop eating a banana.  
I walk over and hop on the counter beside her. She peels down the banana peel and offers me a bite. I gladly take it as she holds the banana for me.  
"You tired?" I ask her.  
"A little. My arms are sore." She says stretching upwards.  
"Come here." I tell her.  
She knows exactly what to do and turns her back to me as I begin to rub her shoulders.  
"I would've married you sooner if I knew you were this good at shoulder rubs." She says with a faint laugh.  
I lean down and kiss the side of her neck as she lays her back against me. "Why don't we go take a shower and head to bed?" I whisper in her ear.  
She lays her head back on my shoulder and looks up at me, "Please." She reaches up and connects her lips with mine, and I wrap my arms around her tired body.  
When we break away, I hop down off of the counter and pick Ally up. I carry her upstairs into our bathroom. I set her down in front of the sink and turn around to leave when she grabs my hand. "Stay." Is all she mutters.  
I close the door and walk over to my beautiful wife.  
"Want to take a bath?" She asks, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"I'd love to." I say.  
I place my hands on her waist and plant a kiss on her forehead before she breaks away to prepare our bath.  
While she's begins running the hot water, I find the bubbles and candles we use on special occasions like this.  
After the candles are lit, the lights are off, and the tub is filled with bubbles, we slip into the warm water together.  
I pin up Ally's long locks before they can touch the bubbles, and I begin lathering up the loofa.  
We slowly take turns washing each other, enjoying each other's touch.  
When we finish, I take Ally's feet in my hands and gently begin to rub them.  
"Austy?" I hear Ally softly say.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I'm ready." She tells me.  
"You're ready?" I tenderly ask her.  
She nods her head. "Seeing Dez and Carrie's baby today, it made me think about us having another one...and... I'm ready to start trying again, if you are."  
A huge smile forms on my face at her words. I lean over, with bubbles still on my hands, and place both on Ally's face. She tickles at the sensation, and I bring her face nose to nose to with mine. "I love you Allygator." I tell her, and then I slowly melt my lips into hers.


	15. Chapter 15

_One Month Later_

 **Ally's POV**  
 _BZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ._  
I awake to the sound of my phone vibrating on the night stand. I reach over and grab it to find that Carrie's calling me. _At 3:00 o'clock in the morning?_  
"Hello?" I say, answering her call.  
"Ally, I'm so sorry to wake you up, but I have a situation." She says, as I hear her baby crying in the background. "Daniel woke me up crying about ten minutes ago, and I can't get him to stop."  
I sit up in bed and run a hand through my hair. "Okay, have you tried feeding him?" I ask her.  
"Yes, and he's not hungry. His diaper's clean, and I tried burping him, but nothing helps." She almost cries.  
"When's the last time you fed him?" I ask her.  
"Around 01:30."  
"Try laying him down on his back and rubbing his stomach." I tell her as Austin begins to stir beside me.  
After a couple of moments, I hear Daniel's crying subside on the other end of the line. "Ally? How did you know what to do?" Carrie asks.  
"Well, since you didn't feed him that long ago, he most likely just had air on his tummy that was causing him to be uncomfortable." I tell her.  
Austin sits up beside me and runs a hand over his sleepy face. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" Carrie exclaims.  
"No problem, and if you need me again, don't hesitate to call." I tell her.  
"Thank you Ally. I'll let you get back to sleep, goodnight." She says.  
"Goodnight." I say as I take the phone away from my ear and click the 'end call' button.  
"Who was that?" Austin groggily asks.  
"Oh, it was Carrie. She couldn't get Daniel to stop crying." I tell him.  
"Did he stop?"  
"Yeah, I told her what t do and we got him to stop crying."  
"You're such a great mom." He tells me.  
I smile and lean over to kiss his cheek, "And you're a great father."  
He wraps his arms around me and we lean against our headboard.  
"You know what today is don't you?" He asks me.  
"Austin, how could I not?" I exclaim.  
"I know, I was just kidding." He chuckles.  
"Let's go check in on the birthday girl." I say as I grab his hand.  
We slowly tiptoe down the hallway to our sleeping daughter's room.  
"She's gorgeous, just like you." Austin tells me as we watch Kinsley sleep.  
"She's growing so fast." I say as a tear escapes and slips down my face.  
Austin leans down and kisses my cheek. "She's already walking, and starting to talk, before we know it she'll be graduating high school." I say.  
"But for now, she our little princess." Austin comforts me.  
"Yeah, she's our little angel." I reply.  
We stand there for a few minutes more, enjoying the presence of our sleeping doll.  
"Let's go back to bed." Austin tells me as he lets out a yawn.  
I nod my head, and we walk back to our bedroom.  
When we crawl back under the covers, Austin wraps me up in his arms.  
"Are you okay?" He asks me.  
"Yeah, I guess with Kins turning two, it just has me emotional." I tell him.  
"Is that all?" He replies.  
I nuzzle my face in his shoulder before answering, "Austin,our...our other baby...won't be here..." I say through tears.  
"Shhh, shhhh sweetie." He whispers in my hair.  
"I'm...so selfish. I should be thinking about Kinsley." I confess.  
"Alls, its okay. To be honest, I have been thinking about our other baby too, with it being Kinsley's birthday and all. It just seems like someone else should be here helping us celebrate." He says.  
I nod my head against his chest, and my tears begin to dry. "I'm sorry." I tell him.  
"Don't ever be." He whispers while kissing my forehead. "Try to get some sleep angel, tomorrow's going to be an exciting day."  
I wipe the dampness from my face as Austin softly begins to hum our song, and slowly, I find sleep captivating me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but now I'm out of school for a month for Christmas and I'm in the biggest writing mood! :)  
Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :)  
Love y'all & God bless!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Austin's POV  
** We all sang in unison as Kinsley watched us over her birthday cake, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kinsley! Happy birthday to you!"  
"Now blow out your candles baby girl." I encouraged while squatting beside her high chair.  
She blew as hard as she could with her little lungs, but the flames on top of the candles only flickered.  
"Let Momma and Daddy help you." Ally said appearing on the other side of her.  
I motioned with my fingers, 1...2...3.  
All three of us blew and the flames disappeared into puffs of smoke.  
"Yay!" Kins exclaimed clapping her hands.  
Everyone else joined with her applause as Ally began cutting the cake.  
"Ally, the cake is gorgeous!" Trish said, walking over to her.  
"Thanks, I was up most of the morning making it, but it was all worth it because my little angel is two now!" She said leaning down and planting a kiss on Kinsley's forehead.  
"I know, she's growing so fast!" Trish exclaimed, leaning down and tickling the birthday girl.  
She erupted into giggles as Ally placed a little piece of cake in front of her.  
"Where'd Carrie go Dez?" I asked looking around the kitchen.  
"She went into the living room, she had to nurse Daniel." Dez said, motioning with his head.  
"How are things going for you two, being parents now and all?" Trish asked.  
"Things are great! Daniel just isn't a night sleeper; he stays up most of the night, mainly crying. Poor Carrie." He says looking back towards the living room.  
"It'll get better Dez, don't worry. That's just what comes with living with a newborn." I say.  
"Hopefully. She hasn't gotten much sleep this past month. It's really taking it's toll on her." He says.  
"I think I'll go check on her, be right back guys." Ally says as she exits the kitchen.  
I walk over to Dez and wrap him into one of our bear hugs. "It's fine man. It'll be okay."  
A small grin cracked across his saddened face, "Thanks Austin. I know it will."  
We're interrupted by hearing Kinsley excitedly scream, "Ahhhhh!"  
We look over to see Trish seating in front of her making the oddest expressions.  
Dez and I walk over while laughing, "Wow, you're having a good birthday, aren't you sweetie."  
I pick her up from her chair, and she's still holding some of her cake in her hands.  
"Dada, eee cay!" She exclaims holding her cake covered hands in front of my mouth.  
I lean my head down as she smashes the crumbled cake into my mouth and over my face.  
"Yummy!" I say, smiling at her.  
She claps her hands, proud at what she has accomplished.  
Dez laughs at the exchange between me and my daughter as I set her back down in her chair.  
I walk over to the sink, and begin to wipe the cake off my face when I hear Dez speak, "Trish, what's wrong?"  
I turn around to see Trish wipe away a tear that has fallen down her cheek.  
Dez sits beside her at the table as I walk over and sit in front of her.  
"It's nothing." She says, waving it off.  
"Trish, something is definitely wrong." I say.  
She takes a moment to think, and then looks at us, "I wanted to talk to you two about this later, not now. This is Kinsley's day."  
We all look over at Kinsley who is immersed in devouring the rest of her cake.  
"It's fine; I'm sure she won't mind." I say, giving her an encouraging smile.  
"Well, as you know, me and Jace don't have any kids yet."  
Dez and I nod our heads.  
"Well, we've been trying, but we couldn't get pregnant...so we went to see a doctor." She says as tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
Dez wraps an arm around her as she continues, "I'm...infertile. I can't carry a baby."  
My mouth slowly drops open as she leans over to Dez and cries on his shoulder.  
Dez and I share a glance, trying to figure out what to say to her.  
She pulls away from Dez and places her hands on the table, "I didn't want to talk to Ally or Carrie about this. They wouldn't understand; they've both been pregnant and had fully healthy babies."  
I reach across the table and wrap my hands around hers, "I wish Jace could've came to the party with me, maybe it would've made being around the babies easier." She says breathing deep.  
"Trish, aren't there other options?" Dez asks.  
"I mean, we can always adopt. There's always that." She says looking down.  
"What's wrong with adoption?" I ask her.  
"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to have a baby. I wanted to carry it for nine months, and then deliver it like any normal mother would." She says as another tear runs down her cheek.  
Me and my best friend try our best to comfort Trish when we hear a little voice speak up, "Aunt Tish?"  
Trish looks up with her tear stained cheeks at Kinsley, "Yeah baby?"  
"Sad?" She asks.  
I smile at how sensitive my little girl was becoming.  
"Yeah sweetie, Aunt Trish is a little sad right now." Trish tells her.  
Kinsley reaches up at her begging to be picked up.  
Trish leans over and picks Kinsley up, setting her in her lap.  
"Aunt Tish, face?" Kinsley asks, reaching up at Trish.  
Trish gives her a sad smile, "Not right now sweetie."  
Then, the unexpected happens.  
Kinsley tries with all her might to make a silly face, which makes a small giggle escape from Trish.  
"What was that?" Dez asks her.  
"Face." Kins says smiling.  
"You look like you were constipated." I say with a laugh.  
And just like that, Kinsley has all of us forgetting about our troubles, if only for just a small amount of time.

* * *

 ** _ausllyfied: Thank you so much for continuing to read my story! This chapter was very complicated, I had it fully written, but didn't like it, so I deleted everything and wrote it all over. Hope you like it! I also hope you had a very, merry Christmas, and if I don't update again before new years, I hope you have a wonderful new year!  
God bless! :)  
p.s. don't forget to review ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ally's POV  
** I sat on the couch with Austin as we watched Kinsley play with her birthday present we bought her: her very own baby doll with two bottles and three outfit changes.  
"Mama!" She exclaimed from her position on the floor.  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"Bata!" She said, pointing to her baby's bottle in my hand.  
"Here you go Kins." I said leaning down and handing her the bottle. "Do you know how to feed her?"  
She glances between me, the bottle, and the baby a couple of moments before shaking her head.  
"Come here, me and Daddy will show you how." I said, scooping her and the baby doll into my arms.  
I set her in between me and a very quiet Austin.  
"Okay," I began, curious at my husband's absence of words, "lean your baby back on your arm like this."  
She did exactly as I showed her, "Good baby girl."  
"No! She baby guh." She said pointing to her baby.  
Austin laughed along with me.  
"Alright big girl. Now to feed her, just stick this end of the bottle into her mouth." Austin told her, helping her by holding her hand.  
I watched my two as they fed the baby, and my heart filled with love for the both of them.  
"What are you going to name her Kinsley?" I asked.  
She ponders the thought for a minute, then answers, "Dahlee."  
"I think Dolly is a lovely name." Austin said leaning down and kissing her head.  
I reached over and rubbed Austin's shoulder as he gazed at our daughter.  
"I tink Dahlee seepy." Kinsley announces with a yawn.  
"Hhmm, does she look sleepy to you Daddy?" I ask, looking over at my husband.  
"Mhm, she sure does look sleepy to me." He says with a smile.  
"How about we go upstairs and put her to bed?" I say.  
Kinsley nods her head, and Austin picks her up along with Dolly.

By the time we reach the top of the stairs, our birthday girl is out.  
We quietly take her into her room and lay her in her crib.  
We still hadn't figured out if she was ready for a toddler bed or not, but that's a decision we would need to be making sometime soon.  
I wrap my arms around Austin's torso as he lays Dolly in the rocking chair.  
"You okay baby?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, I'm just..." He looks over at Kinsley beginning to stir, "Let's go to our room."  
I nod my head, and we leave Kinsley to her peaceful slumber before we wake her.

As we enter our room, Austin sits on the edge of our bed and motions for me to come sit with him.  
I take my place beside him and he intertwines our fingers, looking over at me. "Alls, we have been so blessed to have Kinsley."  
I nod and push a piece of fallen hair behind my ear, "We sure have. I could never imagine life without her."  
Austin looks away when I say this. "Ally, what about others who aren't as fortunate as us?"  
"What do you mean Austy?" I ask as I begin to rub circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.  
He looks back at me with tears gleaming in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I worriedly ask.  
"I don't know if she wants you to know." Austin says pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
Austin takes a deep breath and then looks me in the eyes, "Trish can't have children Ally."  
A hand instantly comes to cover my mouth. _My best friend...can't have children._  
"What? How?"  
"She told me and Dez today. She and Jace went to the doctor and she's infertile. She can't carry a baby."  
I shakily take in a breath of air as I pull Austin to me. He holds me while I realize what he has just told me.  
 _Why wouldn't she tell me? I love her. I need to be there for her._  
I pull away and wipe the tear that's threatening to fall. "Austin, why didn't she tell me?"  
"She didn't want to tell you or Carrie because she felt like you wouldn't understand. She told us that you both have been pregnant and have healthy babies, so you wouldn't know what she felt like."  
I look down as my throat becomes tight. "I can be there for her; she was there for me through the miscarriage." I barely whisper.  
"Give her some time Ally." Austin tells me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "We need to give both of them time."  
I bury my face in his shirt while he rubs my back.  
"They'll get through this, just like we did this summer." He whispers in my ear, "And in due time, we'll go visit them. Okay?"  
"Okay." I say against his shoulder.

 **Austin's POV**  
I'm lying awake in the dead of night as my wife sleeps beside me. My thoughts had woken me up, and my thoughts were keeping me awake.  
 _Here we are trying to have another child when Trish and Jace can't have any.  
_ I didn't know if I should feel sad, guilty, or hurt. Me and Ally did lose our baby this summer; we were pregnant before Trish found out she couldn't carry a child.  
 _But should that matter?_ I ask myself.  
I look over at my beautiful Ally. _It would make her so happy to have another kid._ The way she interacts with Kinsley is incredible; she loves to be a mom.  
 _But Trish loves kids too._ The way she played with Kins today only assured me that she was going to be a great mother one day too.  
I toss and turn as my thoughts consume me, and soon I hear someone quietly whisper my name, "Austin?"  
"It's fine sweetie." I tell her, and she turns towards me as her eyes flutter shut.  
As soon as Ally is sound asleep again, I slip out of bed and head downstairs to the den.  
I sit down in front of the piano and start fiddling with the keys. Soon I begin to subconsciously play one of Ally's very first singles, Parachute.  
I softly sing along with the beautiful melody flowing from the piano, "I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors, then you came, then you came."  
Those few words take me back to the day Kinsley was born. I had never been more nervous, ecstatic, terrified, or proud in my entire life. She definitely was the biggest blessing we had ever received.  
Before I know it, lyrics are flowing onto paper: I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger, may you never take one single breath for granted, God forbid love ever leave you empty handed, I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, whenever one door closes I hope one more opens, promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.

Somehow, throughout the rest of the night, I found the strength through those lyrics that I hadn't even realized I needed, and I knew that somehow, everything was going to turn out for the best, for all of us.

* * *

 _ **ausllyfied: I was in the writing mood, so I wrote one more chapter, yay! Please review! God bless!  
p.s. the last song is a song called I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ally's POV  
** I held my cell phone up to my ear as it continued to ring.. once...twice... "Hello?"  
"Hey Trish." I said glancing over at the clock on the stove, _7:34 a.m.  
_ "Hi girl, why are you calling so early?" She asks, sleep evident in her voice.  
"I was up early and wanted to know it you'd like to have breakfast together?" I ask as I fill the coffee pot with water.  
"Sure, I'd love to Ally."  
"Great! I just need to make Austin and Kinsley something before I leave. Want to meet up at Starbucks at 8:30?" I say, placing the pot in the coffee maker and turning it on to brew.  
"Yeah, that'll work." Trish says.  
"Okay, I'll see you there! Love you girl." I tell her.  
"Love you too, see you at 8:30." She says, and then a beep sounds the end of the call.  
I lay my phone down on the counter and go to the refrigerator to search for the pancake mix.  
When I find it, in the back hidden by all of the leftovers, I dive into the coldness to retrieve it. Once I have it, I turn around to close the door, and I almost run smack into my husband.  
"Austin!" I exclaim, startled.  
"Goodmorning." He says with a sly grin.  
"What in the world? Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I ask as I run a hand through his messy hair, trying to straighten it.  
"Well, why did you leave me in bed all alone?" He counters.  
"Touche." I say smiling, "Want to help me make pancakes?"  
"I'd love to." He says, looking in the cabinet to find a bowl.  
"So," I say, beginning to open the box, "I'm going to have breakfast with Trish in an hour."  
"Yeah, I heard you talking to her." He says, placing the bowl in front of me.  
"Eavesdropper!" I say, whacking him on the arm with a spoon.  
"Ow!" He jokingly cries while grabbing his arm.  
I erupt into laughter at his childish behavior.  
"Come here missy." He growls, jumping at me.  
I try to run from his grasp, but his arms are too strong for my measly attempts.  
He plants a kiss on my cheek while holding me captive.  
"Austin, please let me go." I half-heartedly beg.  
"Why should I?" He asks.  
"Because, I need to make breakfast." I tell him.  
"That can wait." He whispers into my ear.  
His warm breath against my skin melts away any pancake making plans I had previously thought of.  
I turn around in his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his.  
"Austin, I have to meet with Trish in an hour baby." I tell him, trying to convince him to stop.  
"That means we have a full sixty minutes to ourselves." He says before melting his lips on mine.  
I pull away between kisses, trying to explain my situation.  
"I haven't...gotten dressed yet...I need to make...breakfast...and I still need to...wake Kinsley up."  
I can't even get a complete sentence out before Austin's lips are back on mine, not that I matter, but I needed to get ready.  
Austin winds his arms around me, lifting me up, and I wraps my legs around his torso as he carries me upstairs.  
"I can make breakfast and wake Kinsley up." He says before planting lingering kisses on my shoulder.  
I give in, dizzy from his touch, as he walks us into our room and shuts the door.

 **Austin's POV  
** I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my beautiful wife's forehead.  
"Austin?" She asks.  
"Yeah baby?" I reply, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"What time is it?"  
I glance over at the clock, _8:03.  
_ A sigh escapes my lips, "Three minutes past eight."  
Ally nods her head, "I need to get ready. I've got to leave in twenty minutes."  
"I know." I say.  
Ally reaches up and places her hand on my neck, "I love you."  
"I love you two Alls." I tell her, our lips meeting for one more kiss.  
Ally gets up and heads toward the bathroom as I lay back down onto my pillow.  
A smile crosses my lips as I think about her.  
It seemed to me that she was the most beautiful in the morning. Of course she would disagree, but there was something so hypnotic about waking up beside her as she dreamed.  
"Nothing's quite as pretty as Ally in the morning." I softly sing.  
I get up and wrap my robe around me as I make my way over to my guitar in the corner of the room, softly humming.  
I sit down in the chair by the window as I begin playing with a few chords.  
"Nothing's quite as pretty as Ally in the morning, when through the sleepy haze I see her lying there."

 **Ally's POV  
** Thirty minutes later, I was pulling into the Starbucks' parking lot. As I cut off my car, I pull down my mirror and run a hand through my still wet hair. _Austin, I'm going to get you for having to make me take another shower this morning._  
A few minutes later, I see Trish's jeep pull in beside me. I hop out and run over to her. "Trish! I'm so happy to see you!" I say, wrapping my arms around her.  
"Ally, you just saw me two days ago at Kinsley's birthday party." She says with a laugh.  
"I know."I say as we walk into Starbuck.  
We soon order our breakfast and have a seat.  
"So, we really didn't get to talk the other day. How's everything going Trish?" I ask her from across the table.  
"Um..you know. Same ole same ole." She says with a nervous smile.  
"Are you sure? You know I'm here for you, no matter what the situation."  
She nods her head and looks out the window.  
She doesn't say anything for a couple of moments, just blankly stares out at the traffic around us.  
I reach across the table and place my hands on top of hers, "Trish, please talk to me. I know something's wrong."  
She takes a deep breath and then looks at me, "Has Austin told you?"  
I slowly nod my head. "He came to bed really upset the other night. He wasn't gossiping. I promise you that Trish. He's just really worried about you. We've all been friends for a long time." I tell her.  
"I'm sorry. I should've came to you. It's just..."  
"I know. You thought I wouldn't understand, but Trish, if you are ever troubled, please don't hesitate to come to me. You've been there for me since the very beginning, and I want to be here for you, if you want me to." I tell her.  
"Of course I want you there Ally. You're my closest friend. You're the sister I never had. I don't know; I was just feeling really down in the dumps, and playing with Kins only reminded me of what I would never have." She says, tears starting to appear in her eyes.  
"And you just needed to talk to someone. I understand." I tell her, getting up to go wrap her in a hug.  
"I love Kinsley, I really do. I mean she is my niece, but the pain was just really fresh. I had just found out that morning." She says.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't what it feels like, knowing you'll never be able to have your own children, but I do know what it feels like to lose one. I promise you Trish, it will get easier."  
"I know. I just feel like I'm letting Jace down. He deserves to be a father."  
"And you deserve to be a mother Trish, but maybe God has different plans. Maybe there is a homeless child out there that needs someone to love them, and God has already appointed you and Jace as their parents. Maybe this is how your lives were suppose to turn out." I tell her, trying my best to encourage her.  
"I've never thought about it like that. Ever since we found out, all of my thoughts have become a haze. Maybe adoption wouldn't be as bad as I thought. There are plenty of kids out there that deserve love and deserve parents, just like we deserve a child." She says with a smile appearing on her face.  
"See, everything's going to be fine." I tell her.  
A few minutes later, everything has calmed, and I am devouring my spinach wrap I ordered.  
"So, do you have any big plans for your birthday next week?" Trish asks me.  
I swallow my mouth full of food and answer, "No, not really. Austin and I are going on a picnic."  
"Who's watching Kins?"  
"We haven't asked anyone yet, but I'm sure Carrie and Dez could." I tell her, sipping on my coffee.  
"Nonsense, let me and Jace watch her." She surprises me by saying.  
"What? Trish, no, I couldn't ask you to do that with everythi-" I'm cut off my Trish holding up her hand.  
"Ally, Dez and Carrie have their hands full with Daniel. I wouldn't want them stressing out. Please, let us keep her."  
I silently chew my food, considering the thought.  
"So?" Trish anxiously asks.  
"Okay, I guess you can keep her." I say, a smile playing on my lips.  
"Great!" Trish exclaims before digging into her oatmeal.  
My phone buzzes on the table, and I pick it up to find a text from Austin, _Miss you baby, me & Kins can't wait for you to get home.  
_"Austin?" Trish asks.  
"Yeah." I reply.  
"That boy couldn't go one day without you." She says, shaking her head as I giggle.

* * *

 _ **ausllyfied: I am in the biggest writing mood, so here I am updating again :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Austin's POV  
** "Don't worry, we'll take great care of her!" Trish said, holding Kins in her arms.  
"I know you will." Ally said with a smile. She leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Kinsley's head, "See you later tonight baby; be good for Aunt Trish and Jace. I love you."  
I kissed her soft head after Ally and looked at her, "Love you baby girl."  
"Bye guys! Have fun tonight." Trish said, waving as we walked to our car.  
When we got inside of the car, we looked back the front door to see Trish holding Kinsley's hand, waving goodbye.  
A chuckle escapes me and I look over at Ally. "She's adorable."  
"Sure is." Ally says, intertwining our fingers across the console.  
"Just like a beautiful birthday girl I'm accompyning tonight." I tell her.  
She leans across the center of the car and kisses my cheek as I begin to pull out of Trish's driveway.  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" She anxiously asks.  
"Well, I thought we'd have that perfect date you helped me plan years ago."  
Her mouth opens in shock, "Austin.."  
"We've never had it, and you deserve it." I tell her, looking over to see her eyes glistening.  
"So, we're going to watch a silent movie and have those heart shaped salamis?"  
"Yep, and I packed plenty of pickles."  
"Austin, you're amazing!"  
"That's not even the best part." I say with a wink.  
"What? There's more? How could there possibly be more?" She asks.  
"Well, I rented out the park, so it'll just be me, you, and nature."  
"I didn't even know you could do that." She says, amazed.  
"I would find a way to do anything for you Alls." I tell her, squeezing her hand.  
A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the park just as the stars are beginning to sparkle.  
I head to the back of the car with Ally and retrieve the picnic basket along with my guitar.  
"I didn't know you brought your guitar."  
"Tonight holds many surprises." I tell her.  
We walk into the park, and I spread our blanket over the ground as the movie begins to play on the big screen in front of us.

 **Ally's POV**  
By the end of the movie, Austin and I had finished our picnic, and my face was stained with tears.  
I still can't believe he did this for me. _He's such an amazing man._  
I rub off the remaining tears on my face with my sleeve as Austin begins to pack up.  
"Thank you so much Austin; this was the perfect birthday." I say, reaching over and hugging him.  
"You're welcome baby, but there's still one more thing." He says, reaching over and picking up his guitar. "I didn't want to get you something artificial this year, so I did what we do best; I wrote you a song. I hope you like it sweetie."  
He begins to softly strum the guitar and his sweet voice fills the park,  
"Nothing's quite as pretty as Ally in the morning  
When through the sleepy haze I see her lying there  
Soft as the rain that falls on summer flowers  
Warm as the sunlight shining on her head  
When I awake and see her there so close beside me  
I want to take her in my arms,  
The ache is there so deep inside me  
Nothing's quite as pretty as Ally in the morning  
Chasing the rainbow in her dreams so far away  
And when she turns to touch me I kiss her fingers so softly  
And then my Ally wakes to love and love again  
And Ally's there in summer days or stormy weather  
She doesn't care how right or wrong the love we share,  
We share together  
Nothing's quite as pretty as Ally in the evening  
Kissed by the shade of night and starlight in her hair  
And as we walk, I hold her close beside me  
All our tomorrows for a lifetime we will share."  
My vision goes blurry as Austin finishes his song; tears are streaming down my face.  
"Austin...I love you so much!" I tell him, erasing the distance between us.  
"And I love you beautiful." He says, planting a kiss on my wet face.  
"Baby," I say pulling back and placing my hand on his cheek, "You missed."  
I lean in as he leaves a long lingering kiss on my lips.  
When we break away, we lay back on our blanket together and watch the night sky.  
Austin turns his head towards me and softly sings, "Nothing's quite as pretty as you are in the evening, kissed by the shade of night and starlight in your hair."  
I wrap my arms around his body and lay my head on his chest as I listen to his heart beat.

Words could never describe how much I truly loved this man.

* * *

 _ **ausllyfied: Short update, hope y'all enjoyed :)  
**_ _ **The song featured in this chapter is actually called Mary In The Morning. Y'all should go check it out, it's such a beautiful song :')  
**_ _ **p.s. I recommend Elvis' version ;)  
**_ _ **Thanks guys & God bless!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Two Months Later_

 **Ally's POV  
** I wrapped the lights around the tree as Austin danced around the living room with Kinsley on his shoulders.  
 _You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear, voices singing_  
 _"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
 _Have a happy holiday_  
 _Everyone dancing merrily_  
 _In a new old fashioned way  
_ Kinsley erupted into a scream as Austin sang the last line and twirled them around.  
"Dada, staaap!" She begged.  
I giggled as Austin sat her down on the couch while she was holding her little head. "Did Daddy make you dizzy?" I ask her. She nods her head, and I walk over and give her a kiss, "There, maybe that will make it all better."  
"Tank you Momma." She says, smiling up at me.  
I smile back at her and return to my job of stringing lights on the tree. Austin comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You sure look beautiful decorating the tree." He tells me.  
"And you sure know how to scare our daughter half to death." I say, elbowing him.  
"She knows she loves it." He says, looking back at our baby on the couch. She's blinking her eyes several times, trying to get rid of the double vision.  
"Yeah, her screams assured me of that." I tell him .  
"Kins?" He calls.  
She looks up at us, waiting for Austin to continue. "You like playing with Dada don't you?" He asks her.  
She looks at him for a moment, and then firmly nods her head. "That's my girl." He says, letting go of me and walking over to pick her up.  
I walk over to the wall and plug in the lights as the tree explodes in sparkling color. "Yay!" I hear Kinsley scream.  
"It's pretty ain't it girl?" Austin asks as he walks around it with her propped up on his hip.  
"Uh huh." She replies, amazed by the lights.  
I begin digging around in the box, finding the ornaments I wanted to hang this year.  
The first one I see is my and Austin's wedding ornament. It's a photo of us in a beautiful glass frame shaped like a bell.  
"Austin, look." I tell him as I lift it up out of the box. He walks over beside me and looks at what I am holding.  
"I still remember it as though it was yesterday." He says, leaning over to kiss my temple.  
"I can't believe it's been four years." I say.  
"The best four years of my life." He tells me.  
I lean in to kiss him and suddenly feel little hands trying to grab the ornament.  
We pull apart and see Kins trying to grab the ornament. "No, baby. You can't hold that." I tell her.  
"Momma and Dada?" She says, questionably.  
"Yes, that was when Momma and Dada got married Kinsley." Austin tells her.  
"Me have!" She exclaims, reaching for the ornament again. Austin pulls her hands away and she begins to whimper.  
He takes her to the couch and sits her down, "You can't play with that baby; it's not a toy."  
Her breathing becomes heavier as tears are threatening to fall.  
Austin quickly reaches over on the other side of the couch and picks up Kinsley's doll, "Here sweetie, hold Dolly for me while Momma and Daddy finish decorating the tree. Okay? I don't want Dolly to be lonely."  
Her soft cries begin to subside as she looks down at the doll in her arms, "Okay." She says, rocking the baby doll.  
"Thank you." Austin tells her, leaning over and kissing her forehead.  
He stands up and walks back over to me, "We need to put that someplace she can't reach it."  
"I know." I tell him, "How about up there near the top?"  
"That'll work." He tells me.  
When I tiptoe and reach up to place the bell on a branch, I become dizzy. Luckily, the ornament makes it on the tree before I stumble back; my vision slightly darkened.  
Austin's arms catch me before I fall backwards, "Whoah, are you okay sweetie?"  
I close my eyes as the dizziness dissipates, and when I open them, my vision is back to normal.  
"Yeah, I just got dizzy when I went to put the ornament on the tree." I tell him, turning around to face him.  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asks.  
"I am a little light-headed now." I say, feeling as though my head is filled with air.  
"Come here, you've got to sit down." He tells me, leading me over to the couch.  
"Momma, you 'kay?" Kinsley's little voice calls out.  
"Yeah, Mommy just needs to sit down for a minute." I tell her.  
Austin soothingly rubs my back as I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Do you think you've caught something Alls?" He quietly asks, not wanting Kinsley to hear.  
"I don't know. I have been feeling out of sorts this past week. Maybe I have a bug or something."  
"Do you want to go to the doctor?"  
"No, I don't think it's serious. It'll most likely pass." I tell him.  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine honey." I say as I begin to stand up, and that's when everything goes black.

 **Austin's POV**  
As soon as Ally stood up, her footsteps began to waver, and I luckily caught her before she could hit the ground.  
I dropped Kinsley off at Trish's, and I was now currently sitting beside Alls in the emergency room as we awaited her blood results.  
"I'm sorry babe." She tells me, laying on the cold hospital bed.  
"Alls, don't be. There's obviously something going on, and we need to know what it is. We can't have you sick on Christmas, can we?" I ask, causing a smile to form across her lips.  
I reach over and wrap my hand around hers, "Everything's going to be okay."  
"Come over here." She says, sitting up and patting the bed beside her.  
I walk over a sit down beside her, being careful not to touch her IV drip.  
I pull my phone out of my pocket and wrap an arm around her shoulders as we lay back.  
The time catches my eye, _11:58._ "Try to get some sleep Alls. We've been here for four hours, and who knows how long it will be until we get your results."  
"Ugh, I know, hopefully it won't be much longer though; I hated having to leave Kins with Trish on such short notice."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's sound asleep right now." I reassure her.  
"Okay." Ally says as she snuggles up to my side.  
Within the next half hour, she's sound asleep and I find my eyes growing heavy as well.  
I lay my arm over her, to keep her from rolling off, and I close my eyes, deciding to rest them for a couple of minutes.

* * *

 _ **ausllyfied: I know Christmas season is technically over, but I couldn't resist :)  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Sadly, this story will probably be coming to a close soon & I'm trying to figure out if I want to do a third installment in this series. What do you guys think? Should I write another sotry? Yay or nay? Let me know!  
**_ _ **Love you guys! God bless :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Austin's POV  
** _Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_ I'm awoken by the sound of someone knocking on our door.  
I hazily sit up and check my phone, _1:03.  
_ "Come in." I say softly, not wanting to wake Ally up.  
A nurse around my and Ally's age walks in, "Sorry Mr. Moon. I just need to check Mrs. Moon's IV."  
I nod my head as she comes on in.  
She replaces the drip with a new bag and then turns to leave. Before she closes the door, she looks back at us, "Mr. Moon, love your and your wife's music by the way."  
"Thanks." I say as she ducks into the hallway and lightly closes the door behind her.  
I look down at my lovely wife as she sleeps. _God, please let everything be okay.  
_ I gently brush her hair from her face and plant a kiss on her forehead. She curls up and lays her head in my lap as I look at my phone again to find I have a text from Trish.  
 _Hey, how's everything going?_ 12:48.  
I quickly reply back, _Still awaiting the results. Ally's asleep & they have her on an IV. Hopefully it won't be much longer. How's Kins?  
_A few minutes later, I get a reply, _She's been sound asleep since 9:30. Me & Jace can keep her for the night if you need us to.  
_I smile at my phone and send her a text back, _That'd be really helpful, thx Trish. Idk what time we'll be out of here.  
_ A couple of moments later, Ally begins to stir, ""Austin?"  
"I'm right here." I say, running a hand up and down her arm. She sits up and leans on my arm.  
"What time is it?"  
"1:10" I tell her.  
"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" She tiredly asks.  
"I don't kno-" I am cut short by the door opening.  
In walks Dr. Matthews, the physician that had seen Ally nearly three hours ago.  
"Mr., Mrs. Moon." He says giving us a nod.  
I reciprocate with a smile, waiting for him to continue.  
"Well, nothing is seriously ill with Mrs. Moon. She has anemia." He tells us.  
"Anemia?" Ally asks.  
"Yes, it's an iron deficiency. The lack of iron in your blood is leading to the decrease of red blood cells that are being produced within your body. This can lead to fatigue, lightheadedness, low blood pressure, dizziness, etc. This is what lead to your fainting spell Mrs. Moon."  
Ally takes a deep, shaky breath while looking at the clipboard in the doctor's hand. I wrap my arm around her, sensing the need to comfort her.  
"I'll prescribe you some iron supplements for the week, but don't worry Mrs. Moon, anemia is a common side effect in your condition."  
Me and Ally exchanged confused glances, "My condition?"  
"Yes. Many pregnancies involve iron deficiencies. It's nothing to be concerned about." Dr. Matthews tells her.  
A hand instantly goes to cover Ally's agape mouth. We sit there, both in shock.  
"She- she's pregnant?" I ask the doctor.  
"Why yes, did you not know?"  
We both shake our heads, and a smile cracks across Dr. Matthew's face, "Well, congratulations!"  
"Thank you." I state, trying to grasp hold of what he has just said.  
"I suggest you schedule an appointment with an OBGYN then Mrs. Moon. Do you have one?"  
Ally removes her hand to answer the doctor, "Y-yes."  
Dr. Matthews smiles again and then takes another glance at Ally, "Well, I'll let you two have some time. I'll send in the nurse with your release papers."  
I nod my head and he comes over and holds out his hand, "Congratulations again, and have a good night."  
"You too." I tell him as he leaves and shuts the door behind him.  
I run a hand through my hair and look over at Ally, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
"Alls, we're going to have another baby!"  
"I know, I just found out." She says, a smile growing across her face.  
"Oh Ally." I say, enveloping her into a hug.  
"I love you Austin."  
"I love you too darling." I tell her, kissing her head.

 **Ally's POV  
** I walked out of the hospital, my hand in Austin's. It may have been two in the morning, but I had never been so elated.  
We had been given another chance. We were going to have another baby!  
We both get into our car, and buckle up. Before Austin ignites the engine, I feel his hand on my cheek.  
I look over to see his face, pure happiness. He slowly leans over and kisses me breathless under the moonlight.  
"Ally, I just can't get over it." He tells me once we pull apart.  
"I know." I tell him, a tear effortlessly running down my cheek. He kisses it away and then turns to crank the car.

When we eventually pass Trish's on the way home, I glance over at Austin, "Are we going to pick up Kinsley?"  
"We'll get her in the morning. Trish said they could keep her tonight since we would probably be getting in so late."  
"Okay." I tell him as I lay my head against the cool window.  
A few moments of silence pass and we are pulling into our driveway.

A yawn escapes my lips as we walk into our darkened house.  
I slowly make my way up the stairs and into our bedroom as Austin locks up downstairs.  
I walk into our bathroom and begin to wet my arm, trying to make it less painful when I take the bandage off that covered where the IV had been.  
I begin to worry as I let the warm water trickle over my skin. _Please God, don't let me miscarry again._  
A tear trickles down my face, mimicking the water flowing down my arm.  
That's when Austin appears behind me and slinks his arms around me.  
He looks into the mirror and notices the tear moving along my jawline. "Alls?"  
I rip the bandage off, unaware of the pain on my arm, masked by the pain I'm feeling inside.  
I break away from Austin and throw it in the garbage as he turns the sink off.  
"Babe, what is it?" He asks, taking my hand.  
I turn off the bathroom light and walk him over to our bed where we sit. "I, I just don't want it to turn out like last time." I confess.  
"Ally, last time was totally different. We weren't at home, we were in another country, and you were having to go out and sing every night. Don't worry, I'm going to make sure you take it easy this time around."  
"I'm going to make sure I take it easy; I don't want to go through that again." I tell him.  
"And you're not going to, ever again. Alls, relax. We're home."  
I nod my head and crawl into bed. Austin does the same and wraps his arm around my waist.  
I lean my head against his and smile, "There's no place like home is there Austy?"  
A yawn escapes his lips and he smiles back at me, "Nope, there's no place like home."

* * *

 _ **ausllyfied: anndddddd... THE END! oh my word, I really hope y'all liked it! I love writing this fanfiction when I can. Being on Christmas break, it's easy, but during school, I stay so busy I can barely find the time. But I promise y'all that there is indeed going to be a sequel! I just couldn't leave it like this :)  
**_ _ **I hope everyone has a marvelous new year!  
**_ _ **Love ya & God bless!  
**_ ** _p.s. see ya in 2016 ;)_**


	22. Author's Note

**_author's note: the sequel is officially up! go check out It's Me, It's You :)_**

 _ **happy new year!**_


End file.
